Starfly
by MoosiesRule
Summary: COMPLETE Draco and Ginny's relationship as teacher and student soon evolves into much more than they expected. Disapproval and doubt follow their relationship as they discover many things about each other and themselves.
1. Quidditch Supplies

"Of all the things, a Weasley in a Quidditch Shop! You're looking so that if you ever come up with the galleons you can buy one, right?" a smirk took over his handsome face and Ginny wanted to slap herself. What a jerk!

"I have a job, Malfoy." She said coldly. "I am making my own money and spending it how I choose." Ginny turned toward the shelf she was next to and examined the rows of tiny glittering snitches, picking one up and smiling. It was a Starfly brand snitch, the actual ball was opal with silver wings, but magicked to be just as visible as the golden snitches, a wonderful practice snitch. She moved away from him quickly, but he followed.

"For your information, Little Weasel, I do have a job." Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"Right, the little rich kid found his life's ambition. So what is it? Are you going to work as an actor? I'm sure there's some part out there you would be perfect for." she threw his smirk back at him sharply. "Wanted, snotty rich bastard to play the part of snotty rich bastard. You'd be perfect!" she said with false happiness. He smirked and she felt her smile falter slightly.

"I am the new Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Still smirking, he added as an afterthought, "and Slytherin's Head of House." Ginny groaned and smashed her head against a nearby bookshelf.

"Shit!" She cursed. "What a jolly way to screw up my seventh year!" she stalked off the broom section. Malfoy stayed where he was, watching her examine the newest racing broom, a Black Diamond 1200 with yet another smirk upon his face.

"Like she could ever afford one." He muttered critically. But as he watched, she walked up to the desk and asked the clerk for his newest model. Draco watched as he brought out a Black Diamond 1200 and a Starfly, the latter was a top of the line racing broom that wasn't due to be sold until February next year. Draco was shocked that the shopkeeper even had one, not that she'd be able to buy it, obviously. He left the shop with a sharp sigh. He'd wanted that broom, and had pulled some strings, but the last person he had to convince was like a brick wall. Cursing, he left the shop and swept into Knockturn Alley, robe billowing majestically behind him.

Meanwhile, Ginny admired the smooth, polished black handle of the Starfly, running her fingers along it lovingly. The clerk had gone into the back room to get an old Firebolt box to disguise the newest racing broom. No one was allowed to know she had it until the first Quidditch match. She was totally absorbed in the dark ebony handle, the silver embedded in the wood sparkling in the dim light of the shop. The tail of the broom swooped slightly for better turns, and it's light silver color gave off a sparkling glow.

She was so absorbed in her revere that she didn't notice the shopkeeper, Mr. McConnely come back. She was extremely grateful that he was selling her the broom six months early. He was a wonderful friend of the family and had obtained permission to sell fourteen early, thirteen to England's Quidditch team, and one extra, which was now Ginny's. Flicking her curly red hair behind her shoulders, she paid the monstrous price, thanked him profusely, and walked out of Quality Quidditch Supplies softly humming to herself.

Draco had picked up some school supplies in Knockturn Alley, along with some not-so-school supplies. He had been cast out of his family after refusing to become a Death Eater in seventh year before Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. He was, for once in his life, grateful for something that The-Boy-Who-Lived had done for him, although he would rather die than admit it. Potter obviously had his slimy fingers around the spot for seeker for England's team, which left Draco with only Snape's retirement and Dumbledore's job offer, he had taken it grudgingly, although he did miss the school. Suddenly, a small auburn head swung around the corner. Draco groaned. Weasley.

When she exited the shop, she immediately saw a blonde head around the corner. Ginny walked by confidently, holding her Starfly Snitch in one hand and the long slender Firebolt case containing her Starfly racing broom in the other. She was intensely proud of her broom, not even Harry had his yet, and he played for England. She was going to be the first to fly on the new model, and she couldn't wait. Harry was concerned about losing his spot to Ginny when she graduated, she had gotten a ton better since her fourth year, rivaling even the great Harry Potter.

As absorbed in her thoughts as she was, she didn't notice Draco until she ran into his 6'1 frame. He cut a very intimidating frame, but Ginny had learned to ignore it, it was the eyes that got her, those deep silver eyes that showed no emotion unless you looked so deeply it felt like you would be trapped forever. His eyes, however, did nothing to improve his attitude, though, so Ginny scowled fiercely.

"Well, couldn't afford the Black Diamond, eh? He grinned evilly at her. "Pity the Firebolt is so out of date, but then again, your family never could afford anything _good _could they?" he sneered venomously, but was surprised to see 'the little Weasley kid' staring him down viciously. He was a little intimidated, which for Draco, is saying _a lot._

"Malfoy, leave me alone! I don't need this shit right now!" he sighed dramatically.

"Well, extra night of homework then!" he chortled in a falsely cheery manner. "See you at school!" Ginny closed her eyed tightly and heard a pop as he apparated. She definitely didn't need to remember that now. She clutched the Starfly, her Starfly to her side and apparated home, wanting to fly away from everything on her most prized possession, life and soul, her broomstick.


	2. River of Tears

a/n: I forgot the disclaimer, so here it is...

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter, and anything used in previous or following chapters belongs to the creator of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. All settings and characters are copyrighted to her.

K, now that that's out of the way! Please RR! It really makes my day!

When Ginny arrived back at her flat in London, she sighed and looked around. Clothing was scattered haphazardly around the small apartment, but it was still better living quarters than the room she had at the Burrow, and it was close to home. She had moved out a little after she got her job at the ministry. Her job with security paid for the flat and she had a little left over to buy the necessities and a little to save, which was now gone due to the magnificent broomstick lying on her bed. She stared at it with a look of awe in her eyes. She couldn't wait to fly it.

Making herself pack before she left, she loaded everything she would need for Hogwarts into her trunk. She had bought her books and quills for seventh year about a week ago. Latching the catch on her trunk, Ginny put on her practice robes, grabbed her Starfly and her new snitch and apparated out of her apartment to a wizarding practice field behind Gringotts. No one else was there and she was very relieved, she got on her broomstick, let the snitch go, and counted to ten with her eyes shut, whisking them open, she let out a small whoop of joy and soared into the air.

The Firebolt was like a turtle compared the speed she was gathering now, she shot through the air with the wind whistling, tousling her hair and beating against her face. Ginny loved it. This was her freedom, her release from everything that pressured her every day, bills, friends, family. Being free of all worries was wonderful, and being on her broom made it twice as easy. She soared to the clouds, watching the soft fluff slowly move and then bursting through it, efficiently soaking her robes but not caring. Small raindrops pelted her back as she flew farther down toward the ground. Ginny loved the rain.

It was a different kind of rain, the one you don't see too often. It didn't storm or hail, but the light dimmed slightly and it simply rained, just the way Ginny liked it. She flew for hours in it, catching the snitch sometimes and letting it go, simply enjoying the chase. The hours passed and night fell, but the practice field lit up with an eerie blue light. She kept on playing, enjoying the basic wonder of flight. She flew until she saw a figure in the distance, approaching with a Black Diamond 1200 and a smirk. She new exactly who it was and wasn't sure she wanted to stay to exchange words, but too late.

"Weasley! What the hell are you doing out here at 11:30 in the rain?" he yelled with a hint of concern. Ginny brushed it aside and made herself believe it was the rain that had caused the change in his behavior.

"Free country isn't it, Malfoy?" she landed and looked at him murderously, a hard thing to do with his Quidditch robes plastered to his body, showing off his devilishly handsome chest. His hair was matted to his head which didn't help either. The blonde locks of his hair fell into his eyes in such a seductive manner that Ginny had to resist the urge to pounce on him and snog him senseless.

Draco was having a hard time controlling himself as well. Ginny's robes were wet and hanging over her body like thin cloth. He could see the perfect curves of her body outlined against the blue light in the stadium. The hunter green cloth of her robes was plastered over a dark red shirt and a pair of blue jeans, showing off her form in the most tempting way. He licked his lips unconsciously, stepping closer to her without thought. She seemed to have the same idea, stepping slowly closer as well.

Leaning his head in slowly, his hair dripping as the rain pounded them, he softly laid his lips upon hers tentatively, afraid she might run. He needn't have worried. Draco looked so utterly sexy in his sopping robes that Ginny might not have been able to leave if she had wanted to. All thought of Draco Malfoy vanished from her mind as it was filled with vividly colorful fireworks. Softly pulling away, she looked up into his eyes, filled with desire and concern.

Shocked, Ginny stepped back. Malfoy, concerned about _her?_ The thought jolted her back to reality and she stepped back even more. She reached out to grab her snitch, which was fluttering tauntingly in the air next to her right ear. Slipping it into her pocket, she zipped the compartment, mounted her broom silently, and swept into the night, the light in the stadium extinguishing as soon as she left.

Malfoy was left on the sideline of the field, muttering and cursing under his breath. What had he done? She was, first and foremost a Weasley, not to mention a student he would be teaching at school. He slid to the ground and rested his hands behind his head, crossing his ankles and letting the rain pelt his face. About fifteen minutes later, he rose, soaked to the bone and shivering, having no explanation other that lust to explain their actions on the Quidditch pitch.

Ginny flew back to her flat, not caring if anyone saw her, it was dark, and no one would be out to point accusing fingers at her broom if she flew quietly. Salty tears mingled with the rain as she sobbed. How did some man have the ability to make her break down with a simple kiss. She entered her apartment quietly, wiping her eyes, wishing she could pull out her wand and perform a drying spell on her robes. There was an owl at the bed, which distracted her slightly. She pulled the letter off the owls leg and unrolled the parchment.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_How are you, dear? Do you have your new broom yet? Arthur said you went to Diagon Alley today to purchase it! Please meet up with your father, Ron and I tomorrow to see you off for your last year of school. I am so excited, your last year! If you make it to the_

_Burrow by 9:00 tomorrow we should have enough time to get ourselves to Kings Cross._

_All my love,_

_Mom_

Smiling slightly, Ginny stripped her wet clothing off and hopped in the shower. When she got out, she was in a distinctly better mood and was ready to address the 'Malfoy Incident,' as she had begun to call it in her head. Resting her body on the sea of pillows that adorned her bed, she put her mind to work, determined to find out her motives for kissing him so passionately. She already knew one reason, and was a little afraid she might find more than just dislike for Draco Malfoy.

a/n: Hope you liked it, I think is pretty good, but reviews are definitely accepted! I love to know what people think, constructive criticism is accepted with open arms!


	3. A Malfoy Is Never Fair

The possibility of liking Draco had Ginny thinking well into the next morning. How could she suddenly have feelings for such a git? Malfoy had insulted and belittled her ever since her first year, and suddenly she wanted to kiss him madly in the pouring rain? None of it made sense, and Ginny finally made herself fall asleep at about two in the morning, scolding herself softly for being up so late.

The next day, she rushed out of bed, took a quick shower to wake herself up, and dressed rapidly, gulping down her coffee. She gathered her things and apparated to the Burrow. A warm welcome assaulted her as she walked through the kitchen, abandoning her things moments before, she was glad when her mother wrapped her into a big bear hug. Her father and Ron hung back as Molly chattered excitedly to Ginny, who looked as if she was only taking in half of what her mother was saying. She was still exhausted.

"Ginny dear, do you have all your things, trunk packed, wand, broomstick, books..." she was interrupted by Ron hugging Ginny and asking her about her broom.

"What kind did you buy Gin'? Can I see it?" he asked excitedly. Ginny turned and pulled the Firebolt case out from behind her trunk.

"A Firebolt, Gin'? I thought you were going to by a Black Diamond 1200." Ginny could tell he was really disappointed, and she slid her Starfly out of the case with a flourish.

As soon as Ron saw the name inscribed into the wood he gasped.

"Bloody hell, Ginny! Where did you _get _this?" he asked in an awed voice. Arthur was staring at the broom with an equal amount of disbelief, but Molly was staring at Ron sharply.

"Ron, do not use that kind of language in this house!" Ron cowered before his mother and backed up a step.

"Sorry mum." He said softly. Ginny stifled a laugh, but quickly turned it into a cough when Molly glared her way.

"I bought it from Mr.McConnely. He had one extra; the rest went to England's Quidditch team." Ginny smiled excitedly, along with Ron.

"Can I ride it Gin'? Please?"

"No! Ronald, we need to get to King's Cross." Molly looked at her watch as Ron frowned. "It is ten already and the train leaves at eleven!" she bustled everyone into a small circle on the floor with Ginny's luggage and said and incantation. Before they knew it, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, and Molly were right outside the station. Walking briskly inside and moving hurriedly through security, they pulled up to the wall between platforms nine and ten at about one quarter before eleven. Ginny gave her family big hugs and leaned on the barrier, falling casually into the world of wizardry.

Ginny made her way to the back of the train, nodding casually at people she knew. She always sat in the back with Bridget and Colin, but they had become prefects two years before and were never in the compartment with her. Today was the announcement of Head Boy and Girl and they were in the front of the train with all the teachers. She slid open the glass door and looked inside. To her intense surprise and embarrassment, a blonde man was sitting inside already, running through Potions textbooks.

"Hey, Weasel." He said offhandedly. Ginny was furious. How had he just brushed aside the past so quickly? She blushed softly and sat across from him. This was her compartment, and she wasn't going to let the fact that Malfoy was there stop her. She pulled out her notebook and began to draw, shoving her emotions on to a piece of paper. As they sat in silence, only the scratching of her pencil and the flipping of his pages filling the compartment, the train began to chug along the track. The silence began to get to Ginny and she began to fidget slightly. Suddenly, without warning, she spoke.

"So, how did you get the job at Hogwarts?" she asked politely.

"What?" Practically shouting from surprise, he turned to face her sharply. Bad idea. It brought pictures of that night in the rain swimming into his head, and all he could see was her in her Quidditch robes, smiling softly at him.

"Oh," he started coolly, "Snape retired and Dumbledore thought I might be good for the job. Don't ask me why, always thought he belonged in the loony bin." Smirking, he looked at her questioningly. "Why talk to me anyway, Weasley? Something on your mind?" he raised an eyebrow suggestively. Ginny blushed slightly but ignored his last comment.

"I was just kind of bored and thought we might actually be able to have an intelligent conversation."

"You thought wrong, Little Weasel." He snapped, changing his tone drastically. "I have to prepare for my first class, and we do have homework tomorrow, two rolls of parchment on the proper way to make a Sleeping Draught. All review, and that would give you something to do so you don't annoy me, correct?" Ginny nodded and pulled her potions book out of her bag along with parchment, a quill, and a spare bottle of ink. The essay was long, although easy to write, and took her most of the trip.

When the train screeched to a halt in front of the Hogsmeade station, Draco and Ginny began to pack their things. Draco swept out of the compartment a millisecond ahead of Ginny, slightly brushing her hand with his by accident. Jerking his hand away from hers like it had struck lightning, he quickened his pace, pushing through students rudely. Ginny followed determined to confront him about the 'Incident.' She didn't know why she felt she needed to talk to him, but the thought of their kiss haunted her thoughts, and if the only way to get it out of her head was to talk to him, she was going to get it over with quickly.

Seeing him step into a carriage, she followed with a determined air, stepping briskly over to it and ripping open the door sharply. Draco looked astonished for a moment before he scowled bitterly. Ginny yanked the door shut and turned to him silently.

"Yes, Weasel?" he asked sharply. "What do you want?"

"How can you ignore it?" She ranted. "How can you pretend like it never happened? Like it is going to vanish if we don't talk about it? I'm not used to running from things that frighten me, Malfoy!"

"So I scare you, Weasley?" he asked with a small smirk. Ginny swiftly flicked him off.

"Why did you kiss me?" she got straight to the point.

Draco pondered the question for a short moment before replying. "Why did you kiss me? He asked.

"That is unfair!" Ginny protested. "You can't bloody change the subject! Answer the question!"

"A Malfoy is never fair, Weasley." The line of carriages had stopped, and he gathered his small briefcase. He winked at her quickly, so fast she wasn't even sure if he had and stepped out of the carriage, gliding elegantly through the sea of students heading toward the castle. Still in the carriage, Ginny jerked her head onto the back of her seat, slamming her eyes shut and wishing with all her might that life wasn't so complicated.

a/n: k, so here tis! Thanx to my wonderful reviewers, specially Depth of Soul. You Rock! Check out her stories...they're vry good! Thanx everyone for your reviews! The next update shall be arriving soon, hopefully! TTFN!


	4. Search for the Snitch

Dinner in the Great Hall was wonderful. A beautiful array of color filled the tables and contrasted sharply with the jet black shade of Ginny's robes as she sat at the table between Colin and Bridget. Pushing Malfoy to the back of her mind, she focused on Colin and Bridget's hushed discussion about the Head Boy and Girl. They refused to tell her, so Ginny waited in suspense. Having nothing to do or talk about with her friends, she fruitlessly tried to concentrate on her food, but her eyes kept flicking toward the teacher's table, scanning it until they found a certain blonde head.

Draco sat at the teacher's table between Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall, sweeping the hall with his eyes every now and then, searching for someone. He saw some of last year's Quidditch team, and slightly tilted his head in acknowledgement. As he did this, some strands of his hair fell into his eyes, and as he looked down to brush them away, he felt someone staring at him. Looking up sharply, he found a pair of deep hazel eyes boring into his.

Icy grey eyes suddenly stared back at Ginny as she watched the blonde, and a jolt of _something _ran through her when their eyes connected. She quickly averted her warm hazel eyes from his piercing grey orbs and returned to her dinner, brushing a strand of soft auburn hair out of her face. Finishing the rest of her supper in deep thought and silence, Ginny was pulled out of her train of thought by Dumbledore who stood and cleared his throat.

"Welcome! A warm greeting to our new and old students! First of all, please remember that the Forbidden forest is, well, forbidden, so keep your adventures well clear of it's borders. The Head boy and Girl this year will be Mr. Rodney Jonelli from Ravenclaw and Miss. Bridget Kevick from Gryffindor!" Bridget squealed excitedly and Ginny and Colin turned to her happily, smiling broadly.

"I am also pleased to welcome a new Potions Professor, Mr. Draco Malfoy!" a burst of applause ran through the hall, mostly from the Slytherin table.

"I am sure we all give our best wishes to Professor Severus Snape in his retirement. A few more have left us also, but not staff. The captains of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams graduated last year, and the posts will be filled by Mr. Joseph Zambini from Slytherin and Miss. Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor. Miss. Weasley will be teaching our flying class this year due to the retirement of Madame Hooch. Congratulations! The first game will be on the 12th of October." Ginny smiled broadly at this news accepted the many handshakes thrown her way.

"My final request of the night is to our prefects. Please lead your houses to their dormitories and show them their common rooms. Thank you everyone, and a warm welcome to all of you. May your year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry be a memorable one." As he finished, the Prefects stood and led the new students out of the Great Hall. Ginny said a quick farewell to Colin and Bridget, who looked at her questioningly. She smiled and mimed flying with her hands. They looked confused for a moment before they understood and nodded.

Ginny left the hall briskly, running up to her dorm so she could change before the first years came upstairs. She swiftly turned the corner into a vacant dorm room and kicked open her trunk. Pulling out her Quidditch robes and throwing them on, she grabbed her snitch and her broom and exited the dorm, muttering a spell so her Starfly looked old and worn out. Only if someone had looked at it closely would they have been able to see through the illusion.

Walking back by the first years in the common room, Ginny earned many stares from the small huddle of students. Many looked at her curiously, mostly the muggle students. Ginny smiled warmly and nodded to Bridget, who was showing them the common room because the prefect that was supposed to be giving them the tour had had an allergic reaction to the peanut brittle at dinner.

"Everyone, this is Ginny Weasley, the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She will be teaching the flying classes this year on Sunday afternoons because of Madame Hooch's retirement." Bridget's voice echoed slightly in the room and Ginny felt herself blush slightly as she flashed them another smile.

"If you have any questions about the game, feel free to ask me." she added. Some of the students grimaced nervously, but one girl who reminded Ginny distinctly of Hermione raised her hand.

"What's Quidditch?" she asked, opening her mouth to reveal a shining smile full of silver braces.

"Well, it's a wizard sport." Ginny began uneasily. "It is played on broomsticks with four balls, the quaffle, snitch, and two bludgers. I promise to tell you more at your first lesson, but you need to get settled in. Have fun!" The crowd of first years followed Bridget over to the staircases as Ginny swept out of the portrait and crossed the dry grounds of Hogwarts.

Ginny scanned the field before removing the charm on her broom. No one was on the field and Ginny had it all to herself. It was around eight, and a dark haze had settled on the pitch, hinting of the night's advance. Visibility was perfect, and Ginny let her snitch go, counting to ten before she swooped into the dusk, her hazel eyes searching for the glittering ebony of the snitch against the bright banners lining the pitch.

Spotting the tiny silver ball, she raced in it's direction, speeding up rapidly and stretching her arm out as far as she could. Just as her fingers were about to close over the tiny ball, a figure dove in front of her and snatched it out of the air. She knew who it was before she even looked up.

"What are you doing?" she asked exhaustedly.

"Beating you." Came the simple reply. His long slender fingers let the snitch escape, but his eyes never left her face. Their gaze fell only on one another as each wordlessly accepted the challenge. With an unspoken agreement, they zoomed by each other, crossing paths with a swish of their cloaks. It was clear from the beginning that Ginny's broom was the superior. Draco didn't mention it though, and Ginny wondered if he had seen her purchase it in Diagon Alley. Shaking unneeded thoughts out of her head, she scanned the field, searching for any sign of the snitch.

With a start, she noticed Draco shooting toward the end of the pitch and she followed, pushing her broom to it's maximum speed. Gaining on him every second, she came up beside him and bumped his shoulder harshly, receiving a rebuttal that shocked her and forced her to swerve off course. In the valuable seconds she lost, Draco had swooped in and wrapped his thin fingers around the tiny ball. She cursed as he let the ball go, totally focused upon the game at hand.

Without the two players noticing, some of the students had filed into the stands, some cheering for Draco and some for Ginny. So focused on the battle at hand, neither noticed the growing supporters cheering them on. Draco released the snitch soundlessly and the race began once again.

The search for the snitch this time was incredibly tricky. The sky had grown considerably darker and people were beginning to leave the stands. As night fell, the sun filled the pitch with one blood red glow before falling out of the sky and giving up the daylight. Darkness fell in full force upon the pitch, shoving the last remaining spectators away from the game and leaving the duelers to finish their fight.

Draco raced across the pitch, eyes ever searching for the icy silver ball. He soared above the field, loving the way the wind rushed through his sun bleached blonde hair. The unwavering search led the players closer and closer to the center of the pitch. The snitch hovered in the center, waiting to dart away once again. Ginny and Draco saw the ball instantaneously and rushed toward it, determination shining in each of their eyes. Ginny spun her broom to the side at the last second and wrapped her strong fingers around the struggling ball.

Thrown off by her sudden change of direction, Draco spun sideways and collided with her, pushing her off her broom. A small clack of the two brooms as they landed preceded a large thump as Ginny and Draco landed on top of one another, rolling sideways in the grass and ending up side by side, breathless. Ginny's hand flipped carelessly onto Draco's finely shaped chest, rising up and down hurriedly. Both were exhausted beyond measure, too weak to do much but lay in the dark and breathe in the light summer air.

"Good game, Weasley." Draco breathed softly.

"You too, Malfoy. A tie. I believe I can live with that." She murmured in response.

"Well, shall we?" a hint of sarcasm etched throughout his voice was the only inclination that he wasn't being entirely serious. Ginny laughed softly, smiling a smile that only the darkness could see.

"Surely." Ginny replied happily. She felt him stand slowly, and saw a small flick as his hand reached out to her. Taking it, she felt him pull her up to a standing position, but not being entirely ready, she stumbled, and was forced closer to him. Catching her gracefully, Draco helped her stand upright.

"Watch it, Ginny. It's dark out here."

"No, really?" she replied sarcastically. "Come _on_, Draco. Let's go inside." Moving to get their brooms, neither noticed the small exchange. At the moment it seemed entirely natural, two friends exchanging a small goodbye after a pleasant game of Quidditch. Both went their separate ways, Ginny moving up to her four poster in Gryffindor tower and Draco slipping down the stairs to the Dungeons and the small suite off the Potions classroom that awaited his arrival.


	5. Ginny and Quidditch

a/n; hope you like this chapter better than the alternative! I am definitely happier with it! Enjoy!

Ginny rose slowly from her bed Sunday morning, thinking back on her eventful Saturday. It had been full of planning and organizing for her first Quidditch class. The purple numbers on her bedside clock announced that it was ten thirty, and she scrambled from her bed. Her flying class was scheduled for eleven, and she had to get her supplies together. She jumped into the shower hurriedly, a pace which seemed all too familiar. Pulling her robes on, she stuffed her class list and papers into her bag and grabbed a steaming hot mocha coffee from her bedside table. She summoned up a large coffee and shot out of the door to the common room, robes flying behind her.

Just outside of her common room was a small passageway that led to the grounds. Ginny was sure that not even Filch knew about it. She flew down the hall, twisting and turning where the passage required, she knew it by heart. Racing around a tight corner, she was absolutely mortified when she hit something, or some_one_ else. The force that she had gained coming through the passage pushed both of them over, and Ginny found herself lying on top of someone. She had forgotten her wand, but whoever was there with her pulled his out of his pocket and muttered something. A bright stream of light shot out of the end, illuminating Ginny's bright auburn hair and Draco's silky blonde locks.

"Shit! I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to!" she pulled herself upright hastily and stuck out her hand to him.

"Weasley, what the hell were you running along here for? I thought I was the only one who knew about this passage." He reached up, grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

"Me too, and for your information, I am on my way to teach my first Quidditch class." She leaned over toward him and the light and checked her watch. "It's ten till and I have to be there _now_." She paused. "Where are you off to?"

"McGonagall's office. She wanted to discuss some sort of Potions project for St. Mungo's. Apparently they have some sort of Potion shortage." He nodded to her and smiled softly before she turned away slowly and strode off down the passage, smiling softly to herself.

"See ya!" she yelled over her shoulder. The light at the end of the hall streamed through the stone, and as she stepped through, she found herself on the Quidditch pitch, exactly where she wanted to be. Crossing the grounds to the center of the pitch, she welcomed the new first year students who were already assembled and waiting nervously.

"Hello everyone!" Ginny exclaimed cheerily. "Welcome to your flying class!" I am Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor's seeker. Does anyone have any questions before we start?" No one raised their hands, so she continued. "Right then, everyone stand to the side of your broom and say up." There was a flutter of broomsticks as they flew into people's hands. Ginny went through the group giving advice and guidance to her young students, not noticing that she had a spectator, watching and leaning silently on a pole on the ground level.

After his meeting with McGonagall, Draco had come out to fly, totally forgetting about Ginny's lessons. He saw that she was having trouble managing the new sea of students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, so he hurried over with a smile thrown her way which was returned gratefully. He wordlessly took control of the Slytherin and Gryffindor class while Ginny concentrated on the new arrivals. When the class ended, Ginny gathered her papers and set them on the side of the pitch before returning to talk to Draco.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, "Everything was going fine until the other half of my class came early."

"No problem Ginny, anytime." He gestured to the sky, but she frowned slightly.

"Homework, but I can meet you later and I can beat you again. About seven-thirty?" she asked.

"Sure, but I seem to remember the events quite differently. I whooped you, Weasley." He smirked and Ginny whacked him on the shoulder. They turned and walked back to the castle, chatting like old friends. Parting in the entrance hall once again, Ginny headed up to her dorm and then down to the library to do some research for her Transfiguration class. She was studying to become and animagi and was supposed to write a paper on the dangers of the transformation.

When seven-thirty rolled around, there was a light mist drenching the Hogwarts grounds, but Ginny wasn't about to let that stop her from meeting Draco. She supposed that they were definitely not enemies any longer; she searched for the word in her head.

"_Friends." _ She softly murmured. "We're _friends!_" Smiling happily, she soared out of the window, surprised when she flew through a dense bubble surrounding the Quidditch pitch. Inside, the air was warm and dry, a bubble charm cast upon the whole stadium. Ginny immediately saw Draco in the middle of the pitch, waiting for her. She flew over and snuck up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder lightly. He spun around swiftly, a sharp look of guarded ice upon his face, making him look sexy in the dimming light of the stadium. Ginny blushed as the long banished memory swam back into her brain, the night she had kissed him.

Fighting back the urge to sweep in and capture his lips once again, she flipped her hair over a small shoulder and smiled with a challenge. The game lasted for about four hours, and when Draco caught the snitch for the third consecutive time, Ginny raised her hand in defeat. He smirked in an annoying all-powerful way.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped. Smirking back at her, his face suddenly became very serious.

"Ginny? You know that meeting I had with McGonagall earlier?" he asked.

"Yea, what about it?"

"Well, it seems that there has been an outbreak of Mutherian Pox at St. Mungo's, and they don't have enough of the antidote to cover all the patients, so I have been assigned to make some batches of it for the hospital" Ginny's eyes widened at the news. "McGonagall felt that it would be necessary for me to have an assistant, and gave me a list of five people in my advanced seventh year class to choose from. I believe I find you capable of dealing with the potion, and I was wondering if I could have your help?"

Stuttering for a moment, Ginny finally managed to accept his offer. "Sure, when do you need me to come?"

"In a couple weeks, I have to collect ingredients."

"Okay. Just tell me when and I will come." She smiled encouragingly, sensing his discomfort. "See you then?"

"Count on it." He replied. Nodding swiftly, he spun and set off across the grounds, toward the small passage that led to his quarters. Ginny watched him go, finally turning to ascend the staircases to Gryffindor tower.

a/n: The ever predictable; read! Review! It really helps even if it is a small comment. I like to know how many people actually read my stories! As ever, constructive criticism is accepted with open arms.

-Kirra


	6. Potions Projects and Pillows

a/n: thought I would make up for the blip in my story by posting two chappies today. Hope u like it!

Three weeks passed as Draco gathered the potions ingredients, and when he finally had them all together, he sent a letter with his eagle owl to Ginny, who was presently being bored out of her mind by Professor Binns in History of Magic. The eagle owl swooped through the window and alighted in front of Ginny softly, carefully avoiding the professor's eyes. Ginny unfolded the letter, wondering who it could be from.

_Ginevra,_

_All the ingredients for the potion have been collected. I will expect you in my office after you get out of 'Boring Binns' class. Bring your extra cauldron if possible._

_Smirking Always,_

_Draco_

Ginny smiled as she shut the letter. That was Draco, subtle hilarious comments that you could only understand if you analyzed them closely. Tucking it into her pocket, she waited for the class to end, and as soon as the bell rang she grabbed her books and darted out of the classroom before the professor had even finished his sentence.

The dungeons were dark and dreary, but Ginny negotiated them expertly, having visited Draco a few times over the last weeks. They were slowly becoming better and better friends, but Colin was beginning to wonder where she wandered off to all the time. She shoved the thoughts out of her head and quickened her stride.

Pushing the door open, she entered the dungeons and moved into his personal quarters. She looked up from her feet to see a half naked body. Draco stood in his boxers with nothing covering his upper half, and she was again reminded of that night in the rain. Blushing deeply, she moved away from him, turning her head aside awkwardly.

"Sorry Draco. I'll meet you in the classroom, then, shall I?" she asked.

"No Gin, hold on." He pulled a shirt over his head and pulled on a pair of pants, rapidly combing his hair. "All set!" he announced.

"Alright." She said softly, turning around again. A pillow flew at her head, catching her by complete surprise.

"Why you little" she yelled, dropping her books and pulling another pillow off of his bed. She hurled it with all her strength, but he sidestepped the white missile at the last second. Picking it up nimbly, he threw it back in her direction. Their game went on for minutes, and finally realizing that he had too good of reflexes for her to hit, she jumped to one side, acted like she was going to hurl a pillow, but pounced on him instead.

Gasping for breath, Draco was thrown to the floor with Ginny atop of him. She smacked his head with a small couch pillow over and over again, laughing the whole time. Draco had finally had enough, and he flipped her over onto her back, grabbing the pillow and throwing it across the room. Time seemed to stop as he lay over her, his un-gelled hair falling across his face. His head slowly drifted toward hers, Ginny's breath quickening every second. At the last moment, each seemed to realize what had been about to occur, and pulled away, breathless.

Draco rolled off of Ginny immediately and brushed off his robes before helping her up. He coughed awkwardly.

"Well, we should probably begin." He announced stiffly

"Oh, uh, right." She said in reply, pushing past him and gathering her books. The potion brewing was very quiet for the first hour or so as they each tried to forget their pillow fight, or more specifically, the events that followed. They each began to forget as time passed, and slowly began to talk once again, talking about Draco's father's imprisonment, and his mother's state of loneliness at home.

"I can't believe that!" she yelped in a shocked manner. "My father would never do that to my mum!"

"It's true. He would catch her unawares and rape her, so she couldn't defend herself. My mum is a better witch than my dad; she could have taken him in a head on duel." He shut his eyes tightly, as if wanting to forget.

"Are you a virgin?" Ginny asked unexpectedly.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me!" she insisted.

"Yes, I heard you Gin, but it was the _last _thing I expected you to ask!" Draco looked at her with wide eyes, but she didn't lower her gaze. "Fine then. No, I'm not."

"Right, well, I expected as much."

"Are you?" he asked. "You asked me, my turn to ask you too." Smirking, he looked over at her expectantly.

"No, but who"

"Wow. Little Miss. Perfect isn't so perfect. Who was it?"

"That would be my business, Draco. Don't ask." Ginny turned back to her potion, leaving him to wonder. After the silence that followed such a weird question, conversation slowly started up again. At the end of their two hours it was around ten thirty and they had two simmering cauldrons full of Meallianoria Potion, the cure that St. Mungo's needed. Bottling it separately, they finished at about the same time, and Draco walked Ginny to the door of the classroom.

"Tomorrow then?" she wondered out loud.

"Yes." Draco's eyes were glued to Ginny's as they stood in the doorway in front of the closed door. The same thoughts were on both of their minds as they stepped closer to one another, pure raw emotion coursing through the gap between them. Stepping forward at the same moment, Ginny was the one who initiated the kiss, bringing her arms up to his neck. They kissed in the doorway for a time, Draco shoving his tongue into her mouth with fiery passion and pulling her toward his bedroom slowly caressing the curves of her back and hips with his hands.

Turning around, Ginny pulled him into his room, shutting the door softly behind him as she poured her soul into the kiss. She needed to see more of his wonderful body, and as she pulled off his shirt, her wish was granted immediately. Reversing the roles once again, he pushed her onto the bed and broke away while laying on top of her. Switching positions so that they each lied on their sides, he stared into the depths of her deep chocolate eyes.

He pulled her up to the top of the bed, grabbed the covers and brought them up to cover their bodies. Slipping off his jeans quickly, he slipped her shirt off slowly, taking in the image before him with a small smile upon his face. She was left in her bra and sweatpants, and, snuggling closer to him, she buried her head into the crook of his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

Disappointed for only a moment, Draco wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed the top of her head softly, shutting his eyes and falling immediately into dreamless oblivion.

"Gin? Gin! Wake up!" hearing a small voice in the back of her consciousness, Ginny pulled herself out of a deep sleep and looked into the grey silver eyes staring down at her. Smiling when she realized who it was, she snuggled closer, not wanting to move. A knock sounded at the door, pulling both of them to complete alertness.

"One moment!" Draco yelled. To Ginny, he mouthed _hide, _and she darted into his bathroom, pulling the door shut soundlessly behind her.

a/n: Right, there tis! I know it moved quickly (although not as quickly as the alternative) but that was rather purposeful, I wanted to weave more of a story around their relationship. Please RR! I really appreciate it! Sry, first cliffhanger, but not much of one. BE HAPPY EVERYONE!!!!!!! : )


	7. Alone With Company

The knocking grew louder and louder as the person at the door grew more and more impatient. Finally, the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall was heard through the door. Draco yelled at her to hold on for a moment longer as he pulled his khaki pants on over silky green boxers and swung the door open soundlessly. Ginny waited in the bathroom, hurriedly pulling on her clothes from the night before.

"Mr. Malfoy." She greeted him sharply. "I trust the potion is finished? A second batch will be needed in two weeks, and I suppose Miss. Weasley would be happy to assist you?" she smiled pointedly.

"Yes, Professor." Draco replied. "I will be up to the Great Hall soon; I have some papers to grade first."

"Alright then, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall turned and swept out of the dungeons and Draco let out a small sigh of relief when she was gone. Calling out softly to Ginny, he let her know that all was clear. She emerged from the bathroom in a pair of Draco's green and silver plaid pajama pants and a white sports bra. He grinned evilly.

"My little Slytherin Princess, hmm?" he asked. Throwing some hair behind her ears, she smiled happily.

"Conservative Slytherin Princess." She corrected smugly. "On the outside I must radiate Gryffindor-ness."

"Is that even a word?"

"Does it really matter?" Ginny asked seductively. Smirking in reply, he pulled her closer, softly touching his lips to hers in a warm kiss. Smiling softly at him through their kissing, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, one reaching up to slide silky fingers through his perfectly combed silver hair. Draco curled a bunch of her dark red locks through his fingers as the kiss became more heated. The heat caused Draco and Ginny to sweat slightly, adding a glossy sheen to their obviously warm complexions.

Pulling away gently, Draco looked into her eyes. He saw the warm honey color he had become familiar with first, before looking deeper. Emotions radiated from her eyes. Passion, lust, hope and need. He smiled softly before leaning in once again and catching the patch of skin on the very corner of her mouth. Gasping slightly, Ginny leaned into him for support. He trailed a row of kisses down to her neck, where he stopped momentarily, caressing the cool skin with his tongue. Ginny slid even more of her weight on him before lifting his chin slowly to bore into her eyes.

Pulling him into a final kiss, she held him close, finally pulling away after what seemed like an eternity. She slid a white shirt over her head and grinned broadly. "Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch, tonight at ten." Draco returned her grin.

"You got it, Ferret!" she said confidently before turning to dash out of the room and through the halls up to Gryffindor tower.

a/n: I know the time change below is a bit sudden, but I am a rather impatient person and I get so worked up about later events that I wanna just skip ahead. Please forgive me! Hope you like it! I am actually planning on making this story rather long, and will probably end up having it at about 20,000 words or so....hopefully. More story and complications are definitely in store for ya! Sry for the interruption...read on! & thanx!

The next few months flew by as if in a fast forward setting on a television set. Ginny and Draco's relationship grew stronger, and each of their moods took a turn for the better. Every Monday night at ten they would meet on the Quidditch Pitch to play around, although Quidditch wasn't always at the center of their attention. Ron and Hermione were engaged, and Harry and Luna were expecting their first child in August. As spring rolled around though, things at Hogwarts were about to heat up in a drastic manner, and the weather wasn't the only thing.

"So, you wanna go to Hogsmeade Saturday?" Colin asked excitedly.

"Is Bridget going?" Ginny countered as she pulled a small jacket over her head. Colin confirmed that Bridgit was coming as well and she accepted his offer. Classes had just finished and Ginny was headed down to the dungeons to meet Draco. As she descended the final flight of stairs, a first year girl came running up to her.

"Ginny Weasley?" she asked, holding the note out to her shakily.

"Yes, thank you!" she yelled after the young girl who had run from the dungeons the second that Ginny had taken the note. She unfolded it with a sigh and read it quickly.

_Ginevra,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement. I hope this letter reaches you before you get to the dungeons, but if not, I apologize. I am sending it with a young Gryffindor who said she knew you. As you know, Veradas, my eagle owl, is injured. I must say, I cannot wait to snog you senseless. See you soon!_

_All My Love,_

_Draco_

Ginny refolded the note and started back up the long flight of stone steps. She skipped up the first few before she managed to contain her excitement. She happily and calmly walked up a few before she grinned manically and began to take the steps two at a time, happily running to meet her boyfrie...professor. She giggled softly. Sometimes she forgot he was her professor; it seemed as if he were really just another student.

Standing in front of the room of requirement, she whispered his name softly. "Draco, open up! It's me!" The door slid open silently and she slipped inside.

"Hey Ginny! What took you so long? Just the Weasley slowness as always, hmm? Ginny ignored his teasing. She knew by now that it was just a way to preserve some of his evil tendencies. Grinning, she looked his way.

"We wouldn't want you to lose practice, not having anyone to insult, would we?" Ginny scowled. "You won't have long to wait for a test subject. Ron and Harry are coming for the Spring Holiday weekend."

"Hey! We were going to the Manor that weekend!" he looked hurt.

"Sorry Draco, I really can't say, well Harry, Ron, I'm blowing you off because I want to go shag Malfoy! Cheerio! I'll be at Malfoy Manor! Somehow I don't think that would go over to well." She finished with a grimace. Draco smirked in reply.

"Really, Weasley, you want to shag me? Interesting..." Slapping him playfully on the arm, she reluctantly got up.

"I am sorry, Draco. Another time?" she asked hopefully.

"Fine!" he replied with a small pout. "But on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"This." He simply replied. Pulling her into a tight bear hug and nibbling on her neck. Ginny responded happily, wrapping her arms around his waist and moving his head up towards hers. She smiled before quickly closing the gap between them.

a/n: YAY!!!! New chappy! Me happy now! Anyway, R and R! Very helpful ya know! Thanx lots, hope u like it! Tell me if you hate it, seriously. I can take a couple blows as long as I know some people like it. If you hate it, tell me why and I will make an effort to make it better! Thank ya!


	8. The Arrival of Scarhead and Weasel

a/n: OK! This one is considerably longer than the last, and I must say that I am rather pleased with the way it turned out! Happy reading!

Ginny rose from her bed the morning of Harry and Ron's visit hurriedly, and also one whole hour late. She scurried into the shower and took the fastest shower she could manage. She sent a quick owl to Draco asking him to meet her at eleven that night on the Quidditch pitch. She then summoned up a cold cup of coffee, which she quickly warmed up with a nice heating charm. Ginny sighed, pausing with regret. Her life needed to slow down! Everything she did was _way _over the speed limit. Grinning, she exited the common room at a run, eager to see Ron and Harry.

Rounding the last corner to the Great Hall, she gave a muffled shriek when someone's strong hands pulled her sideways into a small corner. Looking up, she saw Draco's cool silver eyes looking back at her. He raised his eyes suggestively. She rolled her eyes.

"Tease." She whispered softly.

"But you love it don't you Miss. Weasley?" Ginny moaned in response as his lips found the space directly below her ear. She smiled, but pushed away slowly, lightly kissing his pouting lips as she drew away.

"Harry and Ron." She simply stated.

"Ah, yes. Scarhead and Weasel." He smirked happily, looking like Dr. Evil. Rolling her eyes for the second time that morning, she pulled him into another small kiss before heading through the doors to the Great Hall as if nothing had happened, smirking to herself.

Ginny was immediately pulled into a large bear hug by Ron and Harry. She groaned as all the air was squeezed out of her lungs.

"Guys! Are you trying to kill me?" she half screamed. They let her go quickly, grinning from ear to ear.

"We missed you, Gin!" Hearing Ron say the pet name that Draco always called her was awkward, although she used to be okay with it.

"It's Ginny, Ron." She corrected softly. Ron looked puzzled for a moment as well as Harry, but they pushed the feelings aside, happy just to see their sister. Harry had eventually given up on treating her like his best friend's little sister, and had kind of adopted her as part of his family, so the reunion was of a little sister and her two big brothers. The three smiled happily.

"How are Hermione and Luna?" she asked curiously.

"The wedding is set for May 14 this year!" Ron grinned excitedly.

"Luna is doing well also." Replied Harry happily. "They determined that the child was a girl on Thursday and we picked out a name already! Ginny looked at him curiously as they sat down. "Oh, it's Alaine May Potter."

"That's wonderful!" Ginny said happily. "I can't wait!"

Brunch took a while, and as they ate, they discussed Ginny's teachers and classes that she was taking. Harry was especially appalled when he heard about Draco's teaching position as Potions Master, but Ginny assured him with some difficulty that she didn't really mind and he had been decent to her all year. Ron snorted into his eggs and bacon.

"Malfoy? Decent?" He laughed uproariously for a moment before he turned to face the figure behind him slowly.

"Ferret! What do you want?" Harry asked menacingly.

"Gosh Scarhead, no need to bite my head off, it doesn't taste as good as it looks, believe me." Ginny begged to differ, although she didn't say anything aloud. Draco Malfoy tasted heavenly. "I just wanted to let Gin...ny know that she has a paper due tomorrow, and not to forget it." He turned to face her. "Here are the extra papers. Draco handed her a sheet of paper with a note scrawled in tiny writing at the top, careful not to let Harry or Ron see it. He also mentally kicked himself for calling her Gin in front of Potter and Weasley. Slip-ups like that were irreversible. He turned to leave and Ginny looked at the paper quickly. Draco had written a note in the bottom left hand corner which she read hurriedly.

_Ginevra Weasley,_

_I am extremely sorry, but there is a staff meeting which most likely will run over until about eleven thirty tonight. I will be waiting under the willow by the pond at about one forty five, and will remain there until around two. Get some sleep and meet me if you can. If not, I shall pine for thee well into the morning hours. Please refrain from taking that last part seriously; I scare even myself with my pathetic attempts at humor. Can't wait to see you, and I hope you can make it. (The late hours are so dearest Potter and wonderful Weasel don't catch you and smack your pretty behind. That is my job.)_

_Love You,_

_Draconis Malfoy_

"Long letter, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no." she replied hurriedly. "Just a review for the paper requirements tomorrow. I was supposed to get it yesterday in class." She lied expertly. Inside, her mind was racing with happiness. She smiled internally and walked out of the Great Hall between Harry and Ron. They went to Ginny's room and she ran up the stairs with them close behind. The staircase didn't react to the boys' presence because they were no longer students at the school. Ginny quickly changed into her Quidditch robes in the bathroom, grabbed her broomstick and met up with them at the doorway to her dorm.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny left the dorm and walked down to the Quidditch pitch, talking happily the whole way there. When the field came into view, Harry groaned. Draco was out searching for the snitch, gracefully flying through the air with a tight t-shirt and jeans wrapped around his body. The group made their way toward him as Ginny tried to stop herself from throwing herself at him. He smirked as he looked at her, knowing exactly what sort of affect his attire had on her.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and mounted her broom. "Maybe we could set up a game. Two vs. two?" she asked hopefully. Harry and Ron looked at Draco murderously. "Look, I'll be with Malfoy, okay?"

"Fine, but I guarantee we will whoop your asses." Ron challenged.

"Right, Ron... Anyway, rules. We each have our own snitches, so how about we let them go and you have to catch your partner's. Mine is silver and Draco's is forest green. What are your colors?"

"Mine's red and Harry's is gold." Replied Ron quickly.

"Okay, so catch your partner's snitch and the first team with both members holding their snitches wins." Everyone smiled agreeably and the four players rose into the air, releasing their snitches simultaneously. Draco winked at Ginny and she grinned back evilly. Ron hadn't flown since the end of their school year, and Draco and Ginny had both been practicing nonstop. Harry of course was excellent, so it made the teams almost exactly even.

Racing around the pitch, Draco, Ron, and Harry threw insults at one another constantly, with Draco making it appear as if he were insulting Ginny. He was, in fact, making rather suggestive remarks in her ears that never failed to make her blush a bright pink. They played three games of Quidditch, Draco and Ginny winning the first two by a small amount, and losing the last by a very small margin. Harry had caught his snitch about five seconds before Ginny caught hers.

As Harry and Ron moved into the Gryffindor boy's showers, Ginny and Draco set off to the other side of the pitch, to where the Gryffindor girl's showers and the Slytherin boy's showers were built. When the two boys had entered the showers on the other side of the pitch, Draco and Ginny slipped into the girl's showers together. They smiled at each other and began to kiss passionately, slipping each others clothing off with some difficulty.

When Ginny was down to her underwear and bra, she pulled away reluctantly, knowing that they couldn't with Harry and Ron on the other side of the pitch. He groaned with disappointment, but gave her a small hug, moved into a shower stall and slipped off his boxers, cranking the water as cold as it could go. Ginny moved into the cubicle next to him and did the same, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Ginny?"

"Yea, Draco?" she asked softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

a/n: thought that would be a good place to end it! Hope you like it! I also put this verse of a song that I absolutely love at the end b/c It reminded me of the start of Ginny's day in this chappy. I think I sorta subconsciously based it on the song, actually!

Frantic

By: Jamie O'Neal

Wake up, ninety miles an hour

Take the world's fastest shower

Coffee black, microwave it

At my best caffeinated

Out the door, pick up the pace

I'm here, I'm there, I'm everyplace

That's how it goes

A day in my life

I'm on my toes

From morning to night

Livin' like this

Some might say it's

So exhaustin' frenzied, manic

Call me nuts but I like it frantic

Disclaimer: NO! I do not own the above mentioned song! I wish I did, but alas, all credit is presented to the singer and writer. Don't sue me! Please... : )


	9. The Disaster of Discovery

a/n: k, so that was hilarious! _The Littlest Weasley _(thanks for reviewing!) mentioned that I made the snitches on Ginny's team and Draco's team Slytherin colors, and Harry and Ron's Gryffindor colors. I didn't even realize it at the time! V funny, I thought!

_Depth of Soul, valentines-hater, mz.sammiz, blissfulxsin, the hollister & hoppers: _thanks for your reviews!! It is wonderful to hear that you like the story. Makes me feel happy! sobs dramatically THANK YOU!!!!!! Here is the next update! : ) (if you aren't mentioned, don't feel bad! I based this upon the people who had reviewed by 9:00 Monday night. For chapter 8.)

Back in her dorm after dinner, Ginny attempted to fall asleep. Her clock's purple letters read eleven fourteen, and she knew she should try to fall asleep soon. Even with the lights out she had trouble lying still for too long. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something big about their meeting tonight. Maybe it was just the pudding at dinner, it had tasted rather funny. Harry and Ron had moved to their old beds in Gryffindor tower, no boys had chosen them this year. Harry had been bombarded with questions when he had entered the tower, but when the excitement finally subsided, he and Ron had bade Ginny goodnight and gotten ready for bed.

With this final thought, Ginny drifted into unconsciousness. She was awoken a little later by her silent alarm, an alarm that only she could hear. The numbers on her watch read one twenty four. She grabbed her jacket from the table by her canopy and silently crept out through the common room and down the stone halls of her school. Narrowly avoiding Filch and McGonagall on their final 'student sweep' she had worked herself into a foul mood by the time she got to the moon bathed willow. The squid was taking a moonlit bath, splashing water over the banks of the lake. All her murderous thoughts vanished when she saw Draco waiting quietly under the drooping leaves of the willow tree.

"Took you long enough!" he joked. Ginny smiled slyly, wrapping him into a large hug. He smelled of light pepper and cologne. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back quietly, staring into his bright silvery eyes. She loved him.

"I love you Ginny..." he started slowly. She waited for his next sentence. "You make me so...happy, and emotion I wasn't even sure I knew how to express." Smiling tenderly at him, her expression turned from loving and happy to shock within seconds. Ginny blinked, and the next thing she saw was the man that she loved down on one knee in front of her. "I know this is really sudden, but I love you. With all of my heart, and I don't want to lose you. Ginny's eyes welled up with tears, and her whole body shook with raw emotion.

"Ginevra, marry me?" the simplicity of such a large offer took Ginny by complete surprise. The flood of tears she had held at bay flooded over her face like a waterfall, staining her jacket.

"Yes!" Ginny replied enthusiastically. Draco rose from the ground quickly, sliding the ring on her finger happily, holding onto her slender hands with all his might. Before he knew what had happened, his fiancé launched herself at him, sending them both tumbling into the sandy beach of the lake. They stopped rolling at the edge of water and sand, Ginny pinned below Draco. They shared a simple, sweet, loving kiss, and Draco pulled her upright, tugging her in the direction of the castle. They dashed down the corridors at top speed, disrupting Miss. Norris. A large mew echoed throughout the stone dungeon passages as Draco pulled Ginny through the doorway to the Potions classroom and through the next to his room, shutting the door swiftly behind them.

Ginny's jacket was thrown onto the ground as they kissed, Draco shoving her onto his unmade bed. She pulled his shirt off over his head slowly, taunting him and herself. They smiled at each other for an instant before Draco performed an unbreakable locking charm on the door. He forced their lips together in a primal dance, bodies sweating with passion, lust, and love.

a/n: k, insert whatever here...I know what some of you were thinking... PG-13, remember?? Not R. YAY! Alrighty!

The next morning came early, a mossy stone smell permeating the girl's dormitory. Ginny took a moment to realize that she was in the dungeons. The night's events came back to her in a rush and she looked down at her left hand to be sure. Smiling happily, she looked at the man next to her. She snuggled closer and lay contentedly next to her fiancé, snuggling into his chest and waiting for him to awaken.

Half of an hour later, Draco stirred Ginny out of her revere, shaking her out of her half awakened state and pointing urgently at the clock. Swiftly leaning down, he kissed her before they rose from the bed together and moved into his shower. Quickly washing their hair and bodies, they wrapped towels around one another and Ginny moved back into the bedroom, pulling on last night's pajamas and getting ready to leave when she heard a sudden knock on her door.

"Ginny! What are you doing?" Harry's voice yelled through the door. He sounded extremely unhappy.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Open this door immediately!" Ginny froze; her full name was never a good sign coming from Ron. She decided to play innocent.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" he countered hotly. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong! Like why you were in Draco Malfoy's _shower, with him inside of it as well!_" Ginny sank to the bed, defeated, as both Ron and Harry banged on the door. She had forgotten about the Marauder's Map, and it seemed it was a fatal mistake. She figured that Draco had a silencing charm on his bathroom because he hadn't appeared yet. She unlocked the door just as the bathroom door opened as well.

Harry and Ron charged through the doorway as Draco emerged unsuspectingly with only a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, hair dripping with water.

"You bastard!" yelled Ron hotly. "You _bastard!_" It seemed he was incapable of saying anything else. Draco looked as if it was the last thing he had expected, Scarhead and Weasel in his room with him half naked and his fiancé furious and bright red. He charmed his clothing to appear on his body and did a quick drying spell on his hair. Harry watched the whole scene with a lost look upon his face, apparently in shock.

Ron stepped forward, grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her from the room, her unhappy screeches and efforts at spells useless against her brother's strength.

"Stop, Ron!"

"No! I can't _believe you!_ You can't just throw your life away!" he yelled.

"I am _not_ throwing my life away, Ron." She said calmly.

"That is a bloody lie, Ginny! There are all sorts of risks I bet you didn't even think of! What if you get pregnant? I seriously doubt Malfoy will take responsibility!"

"I took a potion, if you must know." Ginny muttered awkwardly.

"So you_ did _have sex with him!" The accusing voice of Harry entered the conversation for the first time. Ginny rolled her eyes in response, haughtily sighing.

"It is my life! I can make my own decisions." Ginny calmly smoothed a piece of hair behind her ear as the pulled her along the hall, determined to keep a cool attitude even if they chose to fly off the handle.

"You are not to see him again!" yelled Ron and Harry at once.

"What is the big problem?" she asked. "He isn't that bad."

"In bed or in personality!?" Harry yelled questioningly.

"_Both!_" she half screamed, knowing that it stung for both of them to hear it. "He is a wonderful person, not the cold evil exterior that he shows to the world!"

"So he insulted us for _seven years_ for his own demented entertainment?" Ron screamed. Ginny pulled them into a classroom and slammed the door, not wanting the whole school to find out what they were yelling about.

"Isn't it against the rules to _date _and have _sex _with a _teacher?_" Ginny shrugged off Harry's question and chose to answer Ron's instead.

"Pretty much." She smiled happily, thinking of her fiancé. _Fiancé, _she thought suddenly. Why should she keep it a secret? Harry and Ron were almost as mad as possible.

"There isn't anything you can do." She held out her left hand, and the boy's eyes bugged out immediately. "I love him and he loves me. We're getting married after graduation."

a/n: Righto everyone! Chapter nine! Hope you liked it, chappy ten will be out ASAP. Please RR!!!


	10. Unplanned Intervention and Action

a/n: sorry about the cliffie last chappy..whoa, that was weird...righto, anyway. Here is the next wonderful ( I hope) chapter of Starfly. Hope everyone likes it and I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your standards, anyway, have fun, I'm gonna try to make it longer than the last chappy. Wish me luck!

Ron spun around furiously, muttering something about letters and anger, while Harry groaned and swore colorfully. They exchanged glances and Ron started yelling swearwords right and left, he finally swept out of the classroom and up to the owlery, where he sent a letter to his mother. Ginny was furious when she found out. It was on Friday, right outside the dungeon classrooms.

"You WHAT?" she yelled.

"I sent a letter home to mum, telling her about your decision, and we came to the conclusion that, well...you'll find out soon." His voice was cold.

"I don't wand to find out _soon_, Ron, I want to find out _now_." Just at that moment, a letter swooped through the hall, attached to the leg of Ron's owl. It was a plain white envelope, which made Ginny even more nervous than she would have been if her mum had sent a howler. She opened it with trembling fingers.

_Ginny,_

_I must say that your father and I were extremely disappointed with your decision. We have considered the consequences of this action. Your father and brothers were furious, as was I at first. Draco Malfoy...We forbid you to marry him, for the good of the family. I attempted to contact the Malfoys, but apparently they are both unavailable. Please consider the magnitude of what you have done. I will await your answer by owl, and will expect it no later than tomorrow evening. As pureblood law states, if you deny the wishes of your family, you will not be permitted into or around their household for a period of two years. We are extremely disappointed in your immaturity, and hope that you come to your senses quickly, with no regrets._

_Sincerely,_

_Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley_

"Screw them!" she screeched vehemently. Someone grabbed her shoulders and she tensed as Ron and Harry sucked in air. She knew instantly who it was.

"Please don't screw _them_," he muttered softly. "Screw me." The last statement was made with precise simplicity, and Ginny was tempted to turn around and do exactly what he asked. She shivered slightly.

"Get away from her, Malfoy!" Harry said threateningly. "She is getting ready to come to her senses, aren't you Ginny?" Ginny winked at Draco when Harry and Ron couldn't see her. She sobbed dramatically.

"Y...Yes... I need to talk to him for a second though, alone!" She said the last sentence with a fiery passion, and both boys thought she was going to slap him and yell at him, so they let the two turn into Draco's bedroom. Bad idea.

"Gin, let's go, right now!" Draco enthusiastically kissed her. He grinned evilly. "We can send your parents our marriage certificate by owl post." She smirked wickedly before frowning.

"They'll disown me for two years, Draco. Mum sent me a letter." She handed him the parchment and he read it, frowning deeply. Ginny thought about it quickly. She loved Draco, he meant the world to her, and if it meant her family would disown her, she better get it over with quickly. She cut Draco off as he started to speak.

"Let's go!" She said happily, suddenly. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into an apparition with her. They apparated to muggle London and Ginny and Draco walked together until they saw a church. Draco pulled her toward it, the pair running across the road. He pulled his wand from his pocket hurriedly in a corner and summoned two rings.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Gin?" he asked hopefully.

"More than sure." She countered. "I love you so much, and I can't believe I'm standing here... In my jeans and sweatshirt..." she laughed and they entered the church together, stumbling into an empty aisle way, decorated for a lavish wedding. The priest spoke from the altar.

"If you are attempting to find the wedding, I am afraid everyone just left for the reception."

"Actually," Ginny began. "We would like to have on of our own." The priest looked shocked.

"We have the papers, and we would really appreciate it, if you wouldn't mind..." Draco trailed off, something he didn't do very often. The priest stuttered, but smiled when he saw Ginny take Draco's hand silently. He sighed.

"Alright, what are your full names?" he asked softly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Draconis Lucifer Malfoy." Ginny took a sharp intake of air, as did the preacher. He wrote down the name hesitantly, but Ginny looked at her fiancé.

"Your name means Dragon Devil?" she demanded. He smiled sheepishly and she hugged him. "Fine with me." He let out his breath with a relieved smile and took her hand once again.

The vows were exchanged slowly and lucidly, Ginny ending up in tears as Draco slipped the ring onto her finger. She smiled through her tears at him and slid his ring onto his long, slender, pale finger and waited.

"You may now kiss the bride." Draco immediately swept Ginny into a loving kiss and spun her around quickly, hugging her close as the priest closed his book softly. Two lone figures in the back of the church that had been watching walked up and signed as witnesses, and with the sealed certificate in his hand, Draco reached into his pocket for payment, freezing when he realized all he had was galleons.

"Don't bother, son, it was my pleasure. Take care of her. She's quite a catch." Draco looked deep into Ginny's hazel eyes and hugged her once again.

"Thank you, father. Yes, she is." Draco and Ginny latched their hands and ran out of the church, laughing and smiling on their special day.

Husband and wife apparated home to the dungeons, locked Draco's doors and silenced the room. Harry and Ron had long since left. Draco immediately grinned at Ginny and nodded toward the bed.

"You read my mind, mister!" She joked.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, shall we?" Draco asked politely, shoving her onto the bed and slowly pulling her sweatshirt off as she unbuttoned his shirt, kissing each patch of his chest that revealed itself as the shirt fell slowly off his pale shoulders. They grinned simultaneously and shoved their lips together happily, husband and wife.

a/n: take a guess what they did. right, k, not as long as I intended, but I think I like where it's going. If you read, please review! Thank you everyone for your support! I will try to update soon! ASAP! I am spending all my free time at the barn with my horse, so it is hard for me to find time to write. I'm trying! RR!


	11. The Potions Classroom

a/n: here is my new chappy, sorry it took so long for me to update! I hope this is up to your standards, i thought it was pretty good. Longer than usual, so that is my gift to thee! Thanks for all who reveiwed!!!!Oh, and I moved the last chapter into this one to get rid of the short little snippet, so if you want to reread it, go ahead, but if not, skip it...It's that easy!!! Sry, very hyper this mornin'!

Ginny woke up next to Draco the next morning, looking at her hand and sighing. She looked over at her husband and smiled wickedly. She leaned close to him and blew a steady, ice cold stream of air into his ear. Draco awoke immediately, shooting upward with an array of curses. Ginny pinned him back down and kissed him thoroughly, smiling the whole time. An innocent kiss quickly turned into a passionate one, and both of them were happy that it was Saturday.

Parting minutes later, Ginny announced it was time for a shower. Draco grinned. He pulled her into his bathroom happily, kissing her as he pulled off her pajamas and turned on the water. She wrapped her legs around his hips and Draco was extremely happy he had rubber matting in the stone shower.

Ginny wrapped a towel around Draco's waist as he wrapped another around her body and dried her hair. She smiled and kissed him again. He shoved the door open with his back and they fell awkwardly into his bedroom, barely able to stay standing. They were met with three simultaneous gasps from three very startled people.Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Hermione Granger stood in the doorway. An extremely uncomfortable and stunned silence filled the room. Draco and Ginny busied themselves with securing the towels around one another. Hermione coughed slightly and jolted everyone out of their trance-like state.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888end of old chapter and beginning of next

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall covered her mouth slightly. Her mouth flopped up and down like a fish's.

"I must say I agree," toned in Snape. "What the hell is going on?" His icy manner dropped. Hermione stood in shock, not saying anything. McGonagall finally regained her composure.

"Malfoy! You are a teacher. Miss. Weasley is a student! That is one of the main rules laid out for you when you began teaching! Explain yourself!" Draco contemplated his words for a while before he answered.

"Well," he began. "When you assigned the potions project to us, we got to know each other, and it just escalated from there."

"Obviously sexually, but how much further, Draco?" Snape seemed to be gathering his surprise together as well; he seemed to find the situation rather funny. Ginny blushed furiously at his words, cowering behind Draco as Hermione turned a rather violent shade of purple. Draco's eyes flashed a steely grey. He looked at Ginny for conformation and she nodded softly.

"Miss. Weasley?!" Professor McGonagall insisted.

Ginny softly corrected her. "Mrs. Malfoy."

"What?!" Three voices started simultaneously. Ginny shrank under their combined gazes. Her temper rose, angry at being intimidated by them.

"Don't look at us like that! I love him! He loves me!" she calmed her words slightly. "If you can't accept that, then it's fine. We'll go on together without your support." Draco looked proudly at Ginny, love filling his eyes. Hermione caught his gaze, holding it with a steely glare. Draco held the mask that covered his face for awhile before realizing what she was waiting for. He dropped the icy mask at once and she stared into his eyes, nodding gently as she understood and stepping back, subtly retracting her disapproval.

Ginny watched Hermione's actions quietly, her love for one of her best friends taking a giant leap of thankfulness as she watched her nod. She watched as Hermione began to speak haltingly.

"It's the forever kind of love, the kind that I have with Ron, and that Harry has with Luna. You can't stop it, Professor, not with spells or memory charms." Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were extremely startled by Hermione's sudden speech. They stared over at her with questioning looks.

"You can see it in their eyes." She pulled a quill and paper out of her pocket and scribbled a note. Hermione handed the slip of paper to Ginny and she read it as Hermione left the room quietly, leaving four stunned people behind her.

_Ginny,_

_Meet me at the Trophy Room at 11:00. I have some good news for you. Congratulations, Gin! I've missed you!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ginny sighed deeply as she read the note, but was interrupted by an impatient and angry McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, Severus will need to see you in his office Monday evening at ten to discuss the situation. Mrs. Malfoy," she coughed a little. "Please come to my office at nine. Congratulations to both of you, and to still some of your concerns; no, this will not cause expulsion or put you out of a job, although you came close to both! Please, think about your actions in the future and make sure you keep this a secret until school has ended. Two more weeks, that's all." The two Professors turned and swept out of the room.

Ginny and Draco took one look at each other before they collapsed on the bed together, hand in hand, relieved that the Professors knew their well-guarded secret at last.

"Draco?" Ginny asked as she lay on the bed next to him.

"Yea, Gin?"

"Can I tell Bridget about us?" Draco sat up on the bed, looking down at his wife. Her face was pleading, and he knew how hard it was for her not to tell anyone.

"Only if she promises not to tell anyone, Gin." Ginny smiled happily, squealed like a kid, and leapt up to hug him. Ginny unhappily agreed to keep their secret until she talked to McGonagall on Monday, even though she was disappointed that she couldn't talk to Bridget.

Monday came surprisingly early. Hermione had cancelled their meeting for that night and rescheduled it for Monday, so that, combined with the fact that Ginny still had a whole day of classes to get to stressed her out about the whole ordeal. She snapped at Draco early in the morning, and he took it all the wrong way. They weren't on speaking terms. Ginny was dreading Potions more than ever, and she passed over the stone threshold, avoiding the front of the classroom.

"Good morning, seventh years." Draco's voice lilted sexily across the room and Ginny hunched over in her seat, avoiding his gaze. She glared when their eyes met, and he grinned evilly. Giving instructions to the class, he twisted the quill he was holding, staring intently at Ginny as everyone grabbed their books out of their bags. When he was sure no one was looking except her, he licked his lips swiftly and ran his tongue along the length of the quill slowly. Ginny shook her head and focused back on her papers as the rest of the class looked up again.

An evil plot was forming in both of their minds as class progressed slowly, and as Draco leaned in silkily to correct something on her potions sheet, he lightly touched her chest, causing her to gasp softly. She let him correct her paper and then nibbled lightly on his ear as he began to pull away, licking the edge of it sexily. He smirked and then glanced around nervously.

"Good, no one saw." He whispered. Suddenly, someone's hand shot up from the front of the room, and as he went to answer their question, Ginny dropped her quill on the floor. He bent to pick it up with a smirk, he came back up, sliding his hand from her ankle to her knee and up under her skirt until his fingers met her underwear. He grinned; she was wearing a little silk thong. About five minutes later, Ginny had managed to calm herself down _somewhat,_ and was ready to retaliate.

"Professor? I'm out of Boomslang Skin. Do you have any extra that I could borrow?

"Check my storeroom, Miss. Weasley." He said with an annoyed air. When she was out of sight, he walked in after her. She was standing in a corner, the bottle in her hand and a frown on her face.

"This is really dangerous, Draco, you know that." She whispered.

"Not anymore dangerous than getting married." He whispered back into her ear. His voice held remorse and her face fell even more.

"Draco, I am so sorry about this morning. I was just stressed, and it's such a little thing, we have no reason to be at each other's throats for it." Draco didn't reply, just hugged her and smiled into her hair. He knew it was just something small and he hated being mad at her anyway. He pulled out of the hug and looked at her half-smiling face. He kissed her forcefully and felt her lips smile into his. They pulled back all too soon in both their opinions and straightened themselves out. Ginny rubbed her hand sleekly on Draco's already aroused crotch from behind him, causing him to groan.

"Gin!" whispering loudly, he spun around and glared at her. She smiled innocently and walked by him with the jar in her hand. She entered the noisy, smoky classroom and took her seat in the back, half pleased with herself and half annoyed. She was quite aroused as well.

Class ended with the ringing of a bell and the students fled, all but Ginny racing out of the classroom. She took her time, and when she was ready to go, she swung the door shut and grinned at the Potion's master from inside the classroom. Draco grinned back at her and leaned on his desk. Ginny walked over to the desk and leant on the spot right next to him. They looked at each other for a short while, and finally, Draco spun over to her and shoved her down onto the desk. She pulled him down with her and the shoved their lips together, scattering papers and throwing a bottle of ink on the floor.

Ginny squirmed underneath him and arranged their bodies so they were lying lengthwise on the desk. Draco pulled off her robe with some difficulty, but she threw his off easily. Draco kissed from her lips to her neck, leaving a small hickey and then kissing down to where her shirt separated his lips from her skin. Slowly unbuttoning the buttons, he kissed the small patches of skin that were revealed by his fingers. Ginny's breath came in short, quick gasps. Ginny worked on his buttons as well, and had his shirt off all the way before he was half done with hers.

A small creak was heard at the back of the class where the door was, and without warning, it swung open, causing Draco and Ginny's heads to jerk upward. Ginny saw who it was and pulled Draco off the desk, sending them tumbling toward his chair. They landed with an unceremonious thump on the hardwood floor, breathing quickly with excitement and now with nervousness.

a/n: Alone in my house,

Quiet as a mouse,

Save me from the doubt.

How did I do?

Want to let me know?

Read!

Review!


	12. Comfort

a/n: Well, In answer to your questions: Ummm, I update rather sporadically, actually. Whenever I have time! Busy lifestyle, I tell ya! Driving me into the ground with my horses and school and everything! I am trying to update enough!

"Damn!" Ginny muttered softly.

"What? Who was it?" Draco asked quietly.

"Brid…Bridget." She coughed out uneasily.

"Well…come on, Gin. She won't kill you!" He smirked at her. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder and then shrank back, squishing herself next to his desk.

"But she has no idea…ugh! I'm just afraid Draco!" She whispered. They heard a click as Bridget closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Ginny, we can either come out from behind the desk or we can stay here until she comes over here and sees us." Ginny sighed with a resigned air and buttoned her shirt up all the way. Draco was still shirtless because his top was on the other side of the desk. He stood up first, offering his hand to Ginny, who stood hesitantly. Whatever or whoever Bridget had been expecting, Ginny had not been it. She gasped with a shocked expression and sat down with a thump. Ginny lowered her eyes to the floor and walked around the desk to get Draco's shirt.

"Gin?" Bridget breathed with another gasp. Ginny nodded.

"I was going to tell you tonight Bridget." She said pleadingly. Bridget flicked her mahogany hair behind her shoulders and stood up.

"I cannot _believe _that you didn't tell me! Or is this some kind of freak, one-time thing?"

"Not exactly…well, you see, the thing is…well…"Ginny trailed off as Draco interrupted her quickly.

"We're married." He pulled the shirt Ginny handed him over his head as Bridget gaped at them.

"Oh my…"

"Bridget, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I just…well, I didn't think you'd accept it, or I thought you'd be mad, I…well…I don't know what to say." Bridget nodded.

"I will think about it, Ginny. Meet me tomorrow night in the trophy room at twelve, okay?" All Ginny could do was nod in response. She watched her friend get up, unlock the door, leave, and shut it behind her. The room was deathly quiet as a pair of arms encircled her from the back. Draco nuzzled her neck comfortingly, empathizing as best he could. Ginny turned and gave him a soft hug.

"I need to think." She looked into his eyes and he nodded, releasing his grip on her waist. Draco watched her exit through the door before he gathered his things and went into his room to think as well.

Nine o' clock saw Ginny Weasley in Professor McGonagall's office, trembling slightly under the older woman's stare.

"I must begin with a congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy; Congratulations! I am glad you and Draco found each other, and I wish you luck breaking the news to your parents." She said the last part wryly. "That won't be an easy task."

"Thank you, Professor." She said, smiling.

"On the other hand," McGonagall began, "I am somewhat disappointed with you. Draco Malfoy is a teacher at this school, and teacher student relationships are strictly prohibited." Ginny smiled sheepishly. "All I would like to ask is that we keep this news secret until after the end of the school year. I have a feeling the end of year feast would turn into a bloody mess if word got out." The professor smiled. "I really have nothing else to say tonight, if you need anything, I am always…Ginny? Are you alright?" Ginny's hands trembled and she had gone white as a sheet.

"I'm fine, professor." She said frantically, standing up. "I need to go…thank you." She rushed from the office in a whirl of her robes, muttering to herself. _Two? Oh my God, has it been two months?!?!? Shit! Shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

Oblivious to Ginny's turmoil, Draco was just sitting down with professor Snape at his desk. The beginning of the meeting went much the same as Ginny's, but Snape was curious as to what they would be doing financially.

"Well, my father's fortune was left to me when he died, and since my mother is no longer capable of," he coughed to cover up his emotion. "Managing the finances, I will make sure she is provided for and then take care of Ginny and I. I know Ginny wants to work after she finishes school, and I am content working at Hogwarts."

"That sounds acceptable, Mr. Malfoy. And one more thing; who besides Minerva and I know of your relationship?"

"Ginny's family, of course, though I don't think she's seen them since they found out. I believe we are both going to her 'Burrow' for the break right before Gin takes her N.E.W.T.S. Potter, Granger, and Blaise. That's it."

"A well kept secret. When do you plan to announce it?" Professor Snape asked with raised eyebrows.

"Gin and I have talked about a gala at Malfoy Manor about a week after school." Draco grinned. "Mostly her idea, I must say."

"Shall I expect an invite?"

"Definitely."

"Well, that will be all, Draco. Again, my best wishes to you two."

"Thank you, Severus." Draco stood and shook hands with his colleague, then turned to leave the office. Skipping steps two at a time, he leapt up the one set of staircases that led from the low dungeon to his rooms. Pushing open the doors to his private quarters, he spotted Ginny on his bed, fast asleep with tearstains marring her cheeks.

Rather than wake her up and ask what was wrong, he comforted her by lying on top of the green satin bed cover and wrapping strong arms around her waist. Pretty soon, he fell asleep too, her long red hair draped over his shoulders and their legs entwined together. A sense of curiosity and worry filled the room, mingled with the pungent air of the dungeon and the sharp smell of Draco's cologne that hovered in the air.

a/n: here is the update you've been waiting for! sorry I took so long and I hope you guys didn't lose interest at all. I know it's no excuse, but life has just been so busy lately! RR!


	13. Hogwarts CATs

a/n: I wanted to get this update up soon to make up for lost time!

Draco and Ginny woke simultaneously when Draco's alarm buzzed the beginning of a new day. Ginny pulled away from Draco's arms like they were on fire and rushed to his classroom. A small first year was there waiting, but she paid no heed. Grabbing a handful of vervain from a desk, she threw it into a cauldron full of a boiling clear liquid. Draco recognized the potion immediately, it was the only concoction that was clear if made correctly. The pregnancy potion. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he watched the cauldron. If Ginny was pregnant, it would turn a deep blue, and if she wasn't, the substance would turn a murky white. Ginny took one look at her husband and realized that he recognized the potion.

The two exchanged a worried glance. The cauldron swirled, turning every color of the rainbow before settling on a royal purple. Confused expressions flitted across their faces. Ginny voiced her concerns.

"Purple?"

"What the heck does purple mean?"

"I don't know…"

"Let me check my books. Shelby?" Draco directed this to the first year. "Would you mind waiting outside?" Shelby nodded and left, pulling the door shut behind her. Draco pulled a book from under his desk and leafed through the pages. He settled on interpretation, muttering.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Well, green is twins, and pink triplets, so we're lucky there. Ah, purple…" He skimmed the text before reading. "Purple represents the use of a birth control potion that is almost expired and should be renewed immediately. The female may miss one or two…" He trailed off, blushing a pale pink. Ginny smirked.

"Well, good then. Nothing to worry about. I'll stop in Knockturn Alley before we go to my mum's for break to get a new bottle." Draco coughed suddenly.

"Knockturn Alley?"

"It's the only place that sells the stuff that's one hundred percent foolproof." The door cracked open and Draco smirked, not noticing.

"You mean fuc…" Ginny cut him off.

"You better not finish that sentence, mister. First year alert; I sure hope their teacher was about to say _fun _proof." She joked gently and gave him a quick kiss, causing a couple eleven year olds to cringe. "Bye honey." Ginny whispered.

"Bye, Gin." He smirked as she walked out the door, heading to seventh year Herbology. Ginny strode over the grounds with a confident and relieved air, which quickly vanished when she saw Bridget standing by the entrance to the greenhouses, pacing. There was no way around it. She walked toward her friend, cringing with each step. Bridget looked angry.

"You stood me up, Ginny!" Half screaming, her words bit through the air like a knife.

"I'm so sorry, Bridget! Something really important came up."

"Oh, really! Something that was more important than our friendship?"

"Of course not!" Ginny whimpered.

"Well it better be good then!" Bridget glared at her and Ginny realized she wanted a reason for not showing up. That was bad. Analyzing the situation, Ginny decided that the truth would be best and would eventually lead to discussing her relationship with Draco without too much fuss. Ginny pulled Bridget to the side of the greenhouse for privacy. She didn't care if they were late.

"I thought I was pregnant." One look at Ginny's face showed that she was telling the truth.

"Holy shit, Gin! Are you? I'm gonna shoot Malfoy!"

"I'm not pregnant!" Ginny silenced her with a loud whisper. "Keep it down and don't shoot my husband, okay? I love him!"

"Oh my gosh, you're Mrs. Malfoy! Creepy." Bridget stood in silence for a short while before enveloping Ginny in a hug. "That is so weird!"

"So we're ok?"

"Of course, you little twit! I just wish you'd told me sooner!"

"Sorry!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Sorry!"

"Ginny, let's just get to Herbology, okay?"

"Okay!" They ran to the greenhouse, laughing as a small shower of raindrops began to fall.

Days before graduation passed quickly, and the new tests at Hogwarts that allowed seventh years to pass the classes began. The Hogwarts CATs tests were now given to all seventh year students. It stood for Comprehension and Applicaion Tests and each student had to pass with at least an 85 on the tests to complete school. The schedule was spread out over one week, leaving students one week to relax before they got their grades and hopefully prepared to graduate. Ginny's schedule was pretty straightforward.

Monday: Advanced Herbology at 10:00 until 1:00

Tuesday: Advanced Potions at 10:00 until 2:00

Wednesday: Level Seven Astronomy at 11:35 P.M.

Thursday: Specialty Transfiguration at 9:00 until 3:00

Friday: Specialty Magical Creature Advanced Class at 8:30 until 4:00 with a short lunch break at noon for each class.

Ginny was hoping to go into a career handling dangerous creatures such as Thestrals for the ministry, or work as a professor at one of the Magical Creature extended learning centers for awhile. Sitting with Draco on his bed the morning of her first test, she pulled her hair out of her eyes with a rubber band.

"So, the Travere Plants only absorb purified mountain water, which makes them difficult to keep and take care of?" She asked to clarify her thoughts.

"Yes, Gin, but calm down. You've been studying for the past week and I think you'll do fine!" Kissing her on the forehead, he rose from the bed. "I have a class in twenty minutes, and you better get to your exam, Gin. Good luck!" Ginny groaned and turned to leave, but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into a huge kiss. She sighed happily as the kiss deepened. She pulled away softly.

"I love ya." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered back before kissing her again. "But…he kissed her…you…need…to…relax." Arms slipping around her waist slowly, the kiss finished and they had just pulled apart when the door of the room burst open. McGonagall swept inside with a swish of her cloak and stared with beady eyes at the two of them.

"Well," she coughed. "Just checking on your CAT material, Mr. Malfoy. It all seems to be in order. Mrs…Ginny, you best get to class." Nodding to the two of them, she left.

"She's right." Ginny sighed. "But I will see you later!"

"Okay, Gin. Good Luck!" Ginny smiled as she left.

a/n: not gonna bug ya, but please review!


	14. Herbology and Broomsticks

**Chapter Fourteen - Herbology and Broomsticks**

Ginny entered her Herbology CAT Greenhouse apprehensively. Professor Sprout was cheerily greeting each student who came through the doors and giving words of confidence to those who seemed stressed. Each Professor had an assistant in giving the CATs for the first time, and Sprout's assistant was Neville Longbottom. He smiled at Ginny before handing her a quill that was spelled against cheating. When all the students had their quills, the Professor coughed expectantly.

"Welcome everyone, to Advanced Herbology CAT exams!" The Professor smiled brightly. "Neville will assist me with the papers and as soon as you get your packet of parchment you may begin. This is relatively short test; therefore you shall have three straight hours with no break to finish it. Good luck everyone!"

Neville grinned as he handed Ginny her paper. She took it wordlessly and wrote her name in a tidy cursive on the top. Looking at the first few questions and smiling, she began.

_Who was the first wizard to introduce the practical application of Herbology to the Wizarding World? _

_What are the four main uses of plants?_

_Why are Travere Plants so difficult to care for?_

The questions were simple for someone who knew the material, and Ginny breezed through the test with thirty minutes to spare. Those who finished early were permitted to leave early, so she handed in the exam and left the classroom. With the whole day ahead of her, Ginny decided to eat before the rush and then go study for Potions for an hour before meeting Draco in his rooms after Potions exams were over.

In the Gryffindor common room, all was silent. The few students who were done with their exams already sat silently studying for the next exams on Tuesday. A set of four second years sat in a corner, quizzing each other for their Divination exams. After about ten minutes, Ginny gave up and ascended the stairs to Gryffindor tower. Slipping on a green practice robe, she grabbed her broom, her snitch and pulled her hair up before throwing the windows open.

A cool breeze blew Ginny's ponytail back from her face and made her more eager to fly. Wrapping both hands tightly around her broomstick, she jumped. To any observer it would have looked like she had jumped to her death, but she had her hands secure around the handle and her broom was passively waiting for commands. In free fall, Ginny felt wondrous. The ground hurtled toward her and at the last second, she pulled her broom into action and missed the grass.

Looking toward the Quidditch pitch, she decided to neglect practicing for the day and just fly. She turned her broom around and flew toward the lake and the Squid, hoping the large sea monster would choose to stay submerged. She arrived seconds later and saw no tentacles above the water, so she skimmed the lake, letting her broom create waves in the water.

"I thought I'd find you here." Startled, Ginny turned. Not to find out the speaker's identity, though, because she already knew. His tousled blonde hair curled around his face in the wind as he hovered above the lake. The moment was ruined by a large roar as the Squid plowed up from the depths of the water, jolting Draco and Ginny out of their reveres. Draco rushed forward with immense speed and grabbed Ginny's hand, nearly pulling her off her broom before she followed.

"Come on!" They raced hand in hand out over the deep part of the lake and over the shallows where the Squid couldn't reach them. Screeching to a halt, they smiled at one another. "How do you manage to get into so much trouble?" Draco asked jokingly.

Ginny grinned. "It's a talent!" Draco smiled and maneuvered so he was right next to her. She leaned in for a kiss, but he had other ideas. With a quick shove, he pushed her into the lake. Ginny landed indignantly with a splash and tread water with Draco hovering above her, laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" She screeched. Draco just laughed and held his hand out to her, which she took, hoisting herself onto his broom. Her Starfly hovered happily next to them.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"I know." He grinned, and Ginny smirked evilly back. "What?"

"Oh, nothing!" With her last syllable, Ginny fell off the broom, purposely pulling Draco with her into the lake, effectively soaking him.

"Hey!" He spluttered, shaking water from his hair. Splashing around, they played together; dunking, splashing, and kissing until six. Dinner was well underway, Ginny and Draco could care less. They called their broomsticks and pulled their body's weight, along with the weight of their wet clothing onto the slender pieces of wood and rose into the air.

The wind from the direction of the castle was chilly, but effectively dried their clothes so they were just lightly damp. Sliding off their brooms simultaneously at the front of the castle, they were just preparing to enter when the doors slid open and Professor McGonagall stepped through the doorway. A scowl flitted across her face and stuck, making her seem more imperial than before.

"You two!" She scolded. "I had expected better care from you before graduation to ensure that your secret is concealed! Swimming in the lake is _not _a normal thing that students and teachers do. I would have expected more care from you, Mr. Malfoy!" She whispered harshly so as not to be overheard. "You were supposed to present a speech tonight after dinner, Malfoy. I would appreciate it if you dried yourself, gave your broom to Miss…Ginny, and let her meet you in the dungeons to avoid questions. Follow me, the food is about to be cleared."

Draco turned to follow, sending a wink back in Ginny's direction before entering the main Foyer. Ginny waited about five minutes before sneaking in and swinging the doors shut behind her. Creeping through the hall, she was startled by a caw as a huge chestnut barn owl swooped down from the ceiling.

"Kalasin!" She called Bridget's owl fondly. "Shhh!" The owl obediently was quiet and alighted on the arm Ginny held out. Ginny made her way to Draco's quarters carrying the two brooms and an owl precariously. Once she reached the door, she leaned the two brooms against the wall and entered Draco's private quarters.

Plopping down on the bed, she gently untied the letter from Kalasin's leg and unfolded the small bit of parchment.

_Gin,_

_I insist on a girl's night tonight after dinner._

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 10:00 after you've seen Draco._

_What were you doing all day?_

_Love Ya!_

_Bridget_

Refolding the letter and tucking it into her robes, she let Kalasin rest on the bed until she got back. Explaining Bridget's letter with a smile, she told him about her arrangements. They spent the next few hours cuddling since Draco refused to help her study for her Potions exam.

"It wouldn't be fair because I teach Potions!"

"So?"

"So? I know the answers."

"Exactly!"

"It wouldn't be fair to everyone else." His eyes showed apology.

"I thought marrying you came with privileges!" Eyes sparkling, Ginny planted small kisses along the defined curve of his jaw.

"Oh, it does," He said, pulling her into a fierce kiss. "But we don't have time to explore those _wonderful _perks until you come back tonight. It's 9:30."

"Damn." Ginny said matter of factly. (a/n: that doesn't sound right…is that how u spell it? Anyway…) She slid off the bed with a sigh and gave him one last kiss before leaving through the large ebony door. "See you later, Draco."

a/n: Yay! Updated quickly this time! RR!


	15. Girls Night

a/n: I am cough taking a break from my homework to post this next chapter, and I hope you guys like it! I only have a few more chapters to do until this is done, prolly about 5 including this one…I will have another fic up after this one entitled Furies and Graces, but I want to get this finished and a few chapters of that one written so I can post more regularly. Well, tell me whatcha think!

The stone halls curved as Ginny followed the winding passage of stairs up to the fourth floor and the room of requirement. The door melted out of the wall and swung open as she approached, allowing her entrance into the magical room. Tonight, it was decorated with a large amount of pillows, a couple couches and a muggle television. The VCR on top of the TV was piled high with chick flicks. Ginny stared wonderingly at the device.

"It's called a television." Bridget's voice echoed behind her and she turned to see her best friend dressed in pajamas and a large t-shirt.

"Oh." Ginny didn't like not knowing about muggle things.

"Get over it, Gin! You'll know exactly what it does before the night is over." She smiled and Ginny was reminded just how well her friend knew her.

"K, so what's for snacks?"

"Cookies, milk and hot chocolate later, but first I wanna hear all the dirty details about you and Professor Malfoy!"

"Bridget!" She received a glare in return to her indignant statement. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Is he a good kisser, and a sex god in bed…" She was cut off by Ginny, who plopped on the couch.

"You get three questions and then we get to watch that vidyo thing you were talking about. Okay, question one…" Ginny waited expectantly.

"Is he a good kisser? And I want details." Bridget smirked happily and Ginny blushed, something she felt she would be doing for the next hour or so.

"Well, yes. He's wonderful. He has this way of wiggling his tongue in my mouth that makes me squirm." Ginny shivered suddenly and Bridget laughed. "I love him, you know." She trailed off, a dreamy look in her eyes. She was soon enveloped in a hug.

"I reserve the right to ask my other two questions later, but I brought my movies from home and we are going to eat fattening foods and watch How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days."

"What?"

"Shut up and watch the telly."

"Right." Ginny shut up immediately when the screen began to glow with color. She watched, transfixed, throughout the entire movie, gasping at how cute the character Ben was. In the middle of the movie, she took a step back from reality in her mind and looked at her life. She had wonderful friends, a beautiful husband, and the promise of a family in her future. (Hopefully not _too _soon.) She was called back to reality by a hand on her shoulder as Bridget shook her.

"Are you watching? This is the best part!" The evening drifted away from them as the moon rose into the sky over the castle. The two girls fell asleep around midnight and awoke to a Room of Requirement alarm at seven in the morning. Their notes for potions exams that day were laying on a coffee table in the center of the room, and two identical bathrooms on either side beckoned to the two girls. The smiled and parted where they both took showers in their own private bathrooms. When they emerged a half hour later, steaming coffee and pancakes lay on the table. They laughed, talked and studied through breakfast, cramming before they took their potions exams.

At nine forty five, a fireplace appeared with a pot of floo powder. Ginny and Bridget flooed to Draco's private rooms where they proceeded out into the classroom; which was thankfully empty. They took their seats as the rest of the class filed into the dungeons. Draco swept into the dungeon, slamming the door behind him and rushing a look at Ginny before handing out papers with his normal regal air.

"Okay, class. You will have four hours to complete this exam. I will allow one break for water or snacks halfway through, but I will ask that there is no talking during that period. At that point, we will switch from the written half of the exam to the potion. Good luck everyone."

Rustling papers filled the room as the students began. The exam was difficult and required immense concentration, but Ginny hadn't expected anything less from Draco. At the halfway point, papers vanished and snacks and drinks appeared on their desks. An apple appeared on Ginny's desk, and in the side were carved the words _I love you,_ in neat cursive. Ginny smiled and looked up to meet his silver eyes. She smiled.

Cauldrons appeared presently and the students all eyed the instructions on the board.

_You now have an hour and a half to create a proper Finileu Potion._

_Your ingredients will appear in the order you remember them on your desk as needed. I trust you are all more than prepared!_

_Good Luck!_

In shimmering letters just below his writing were some additional words Ginny was positive only she could see.

_Good job, Gin-Gin._

_Don't forget anything!_

_Love You!_

Ginny turned her attention to her cauldron where she listed a group of ingredients on her parchment, watching them appear as she wrote. A small, loving smile graced her face and helped her pull through the next hours. She finished with minutes to spare and looked at Bridget who flashed a thumbs up.

"Good job, everyone. I believe I have all your vials, and since nothing blew up…I guess everything went well! Bridget, Ginny? I will need to see you after class to discuss your after-Hogwarts careers, I believe everyone else has already talked to me." He smiled and they nodded in reply. Students filed out and they waited until everyone was gone before following Draco into his private quarters.

"Let's get grading, shall we?" His sly voice bit through the air.

"What!" They asked simultaneously.

"You guys get to help grade the first years' exams!"

"I hate you." Ginny smirked.

"No you don't."

"I know. I love you." She kissed him and sat down. Pulling a stack of parchment toward herself, she brandished a green quill and set to work, a smirking Draco massaging her thigh.

"Stop!'

"What?" He asked innocently. Bridget laughed softly from across the table. Ginny sighed and pulled another paper toward her, slowly working through the stack of exams.

a/n: soooo? What do you think? Drop me a review!


	16. Snow Falcon

a/n: sorry this one is so short! I have the rest planned out and I would check every other day or so for an update!

Ginny moved up the winding staircase at eleven forty on her way to her Level Seven Astronomy CAT. It was Wednesday night, and as she wound her way up the stairs, she shook herself awake. The nap she had taken that afternoon didn't seem to be helping her nerves any. She wasn't anticipating this exam, but the next, Transfiguration. She stepped through the final doorway of the tower and emerged into the balmy night air. Her professor coughed from the center of the parapet.

"Miss. Weasley, you are late! I clearly stated that anyone late would have less time to finish, and I am disappointed to point out that everyone else has already begun!" With a forceful shove, she pushed Ginny's exam paper into her hands. "Here. Begin immediately." Without another word, Ginny moved to a telescope on the balcony. The first few questions were simple; naming stars, mapping constellations, but as she moved through the exam, she was forced to answer questions about the alignment of stars and how they affect potion making. She groaned when she reached the end.

"Finally." Ginny whispered to herself. It was two in the morning. She turned her paper in to an annoyingly awake Professor Baxter and returned to her dorm, stumbling and mumbling all the way. Quite a few portraits insulted her as she walked past, and she finally got so frustrated that she snapped.

"Shut up! All of you! I spend two damn hours in the middle of the freaking night working on a mother f…"

"Miss. Weasley!" Towering above the girl was a particularly formidable looking professor McGonagall. "Your portrait hole is right there, Ginevra. I suggest you use it. Get some sleep and study in the morning, it's a tough exam." Ginny glared at the professor, but turned around to the Fat Lady and mumbled the password. Professor McGonagall turned and began to walk down the hall.

"Fig Newtons. That old bat always seems to pop up at exactly the wrong damn time." She muttered. The fat Lady gasped and McGonagall's voice echoed down the hall.

"Ginevra! I heard that!"

"Sorry Professor."

"Do put a sock in it, Ginny! Get some sleep. I wouldn't want one of my best students failing her exam would I?" The clapping of heels on stone announced her departure, and Ginny made her way up to the dorm quietly, flopping down on her bed without even taking off her clothing.

Morning came all too soon, and Ginny only had time to grab a blueberry muffin before she dashed to Transfiguration. The hall was packed with students in a long line.

"What's going on?" She asked the girl in front of her. The girl turned and flicked blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"She is testing us individually first and then we take the written exam after lunch, so as soon as you transfigure your object, you're allowed to leave until 1:00."

"Thanks." Ginny turned to see about six people lined up behind her. The line moved slowly forward as McGonagall tested person after person. When finally it was her turn, she moved to the desk at the front of the classroom. A note lay on the desk, and right beside the quill used to write it was McGonagall, sitting on the desk.

_Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I am, as you can see, in my feline form. Use the spell that will force me to change into my human body. This is Phase I of your CAT._

_-Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Ginny enunciated the spell slowly and clearly without fault, and the cat morphed into her Professor.

"Very good, Ginny," Commented Professor McGonagall, straightening out her robes. "Now, please transfigure this feather into a gnome." Ginny thought for a minute and then muttered the correct incantation, causing the feather to make a small pop before it hopped off the desk and into the hall, running on its new legs.

"Good. Finally, please assume your animagi form." Ginny visibly tensed at this command, and months of training took over after that. She felt her body shrink as her bones became hollow and wings grew from her sides. When the change was complete, and elegant Snow Falcon sat on McGonagall's desk.

"Very good, Ginny. You are dismissed, full marks!" She smiled and Ginny cawed appreciatively before soaring out of the classroom over everyone's heads. Behind her, McGonagall smiled, waved a hand over the parchment with instructions on it to change the name at the top to match the next student, and then morphed into the small, petite tabby.

a/n: review, please!


	17. Honey and Keys

a/n: OMG, I'm so sorry about my updates! As soon as I put out the last chapter, my teachers decided that it would be an excellent time to pile a whole shitload of work on us! So, I have been studying and attempting to write, and yeah. Sorry, guys!

Soaring through the halls of Hogwarts as a falcon was challenging, to say the least. Ginny, not quite used to her form yet, bumped into the many walls and sets of armor that filled the halls. Arriving at last at her dorm, she slunk upstairs immediately to take a nap before her written exam. Two hours later, she woke up and looked at her clock. Smiling, she got out of bed, smoothed down her hair and darted downstairs. She had ten minutes to get to the Transfiguration corridor, but she wanted something to eat first.

Dashing into the Great Hall with her bag over her shoulder, she picked up an apple and a small sandwich from the open buffet on the tables. Leaving the hall after nodding to a couple of her friends, she stuffed the sandwich in her mouth and started in on the apple. Seconds later, they were both gone. Ginny transfigured the apple core into a key and threw into a portrait, where a man was unable to open a cottage door. He stuck the key into the lock and the door swung open.

"I say! Thanks miss!" He jovially turned and skipped into the building. Ginny shook her head at how easy the portraits were to please.

"Hello, Ginny." Professor McGonagall's voice sounded behind her and she jumped. "Please find your seat, quill and test and begin. I will be with you shortly."

"Thank you professor."

Care of Magical Creatures was by far the most difficult CAT Ginny had to take, because she planned on going into the Ministry and helping with the wild animals. She stood among her class, about five people and grinned. Not many people had been willing to take Hagrid's advanced class.

"Well! I welcome all of ye' to your final exam! I'm sendin' all of ye' inter the Dark Forest to capture a unicorn. You'll have 'till four ter ride it back to the clearing. 'Yer lucky 'yer all girls. This should be easy fer ya. The firs' person back will get full marks, and the marks'll go down from there by letters. Fer example, firs' person will get a C, second a C, third a C-, fourth an A, and fifth an A. (they go by CAT; congratulations, acceptable, and terrible.) Good luck to ye'! An' be careful!"

"Thanks Hagrid," the girls chorused.They snuck into the forest quietly, each going their separate ways, determined to be back first. Ginny turned right on a path that soon blended in with her surroundings. She had always had a fascination with unicorns and the dark forest, ever since first year.

Heading steadily to the right, she soon came upon a grove full of unicorns. Months of learning about the beautiful creatures kicked into action, and she pulled a small golden apple from her robes, luring one of the small two year olds from the herd. The small, well defined filly trotted gracefully toward her and settled its head near the apple. A palomino mane cascaded across the crest of her neck and met her withers. Ginny nodded, giving permission, and the filly took small and delicate bites to finish the enchanted fruit.

It was no trick, unicorns are very smart at a young age, and the young foal knew of the pact made by taking fruit from a human's hand. She followed obediently as Ginny exited the clearing and found a small grove to work in. Working speedily, she wove a bridle out of ivy and fashioned a bit from a small, green branch. Approaching the unicorn slowly, she whispered as she bridled her.

"It's okay, honey, nothing's the matter." Her voice soothed the unicorns nerves, and she easily slipped the bridle over her head and the bit in her mouth. "You need a name, don't you?" She asked. "How about…Honey?" The unicorn shook her head up and down enthusiastically. "Ok, then, Honey." Ginny stroked Honey's nose gently before turning to the ivy again. She chose some long, willowy vines and wove them swiftly into a blanket, which she set over Honey's back.

"Let's go, shall we, girl?" She asked cheerfully. Honey whinnied in reply and turned so Ginny could mount. Ginny swung up easily and Honey took off at a trot, weaving through the trees. They emerged from the Forbidden Forest presently, and Hagrid's face showed a look of pure amazement.

"Ginny! How'd ye' get back so soon?" Ginny waited until she had dismounted and pulled her makeshift reins over Honey's head before she answered.

"I just knew what to do, you're a good teacher, Hagrid." She smiled brightly. "Now what?"

"Well, ye' need to write a paper on how you captured yer' unicorn. Paper and quills are in me hut. You can let yer' unicorn go back to the forest and you can run in there." He grinned. "Congratulations, Ginny. Yer' first back."

"Thanks!" She frowned sadly before taking her blanket and bridle off of Honey. "Off you go, Honey. Thanks." Ginny dropped a kiss on Honey's nose. Hagrid, who had been watching narrowed his eyes.

"Ye' named 'er!" He yelled furiously. Honey cowered behind Ginny. "Don't ye' know that it binds her to ye'?" Ginny gasped, she had forgotten. Hagrid's voice softened immediately when he saw that he was scaring the unicorn. "Ginny, alright then. Take her in me hut with ye' and then drop her off at the pen in back. I'll take care of 'er until the year's over, but ye' gotta visit everyday, alright?"

"Ok, Hagrid. Sorry."

"It's no problem, but get in there. You've only got another hour." He smiled. Ginny smiled back before starting toward the hut. Honey followed her and jumped up the stairs gracefully. Ginny sat at a desk inside and wrote a detailed report of her adventure before leading Honey to the back of Hagrid's hut. She dropped her off in a large, grassy enclosure.

"Alright, Honey. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you. Be good, ok?" Honey snorted before galloping off to the end of the pasture to stand under the apple trees. Ginny hurried up to the castle to pack her bags. Her and Draco were leaving for the Burrow tomorrow at noon. She had just begun to pack when she saw a note on her bed.

_Ginny,_

_How was Care of Magical Creatures?_

_Meet me in the dungeons._

_Dress nicely, we're going to dinner._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Ginny rolled her eyes. He could be so commanding sometimes. Oh, well. She turned from her packing and found a slinky green dress. She pulled out a bra and a cute black thong from her drawers and headed into the bathrooms. Showering quickly, she stepped out, dried off, and dressed. With a flourish, she pushed two black hair picks into a tight bun on her head. Quickly applying makeup, she looked in the mirror and deemed herself ready to go.

a/n: hope you liked it! Review please! It motivates me to update faster! and IM me if you want w/ questions n' such at MooseOnDaLoose97! Thanks guys: ) (It's an AIM address.)


	18. Morsela Alleyway

a/n: fast update! YAY! I love that word! Ok...

Draco pulled on a suit coat and straightened his tie as he waited for Ginny. A slip of his hands through his hair smoothed and ruffled it at the same time. Gel was pointless; Ginny always seemed to mess his hair up anyway. A couple white blonde strands fell into his eyes and he brushed them away impatiently with slender fingers. The doors to his room swung open on their hinges hesitantly, and when he looked, he saw a goddess.

Ginny's cheeks were flushed, she had run down the steps, and small strands of auburn hair had fallen from her bun, curling at the base of her neck and framing her face modestly. Draco smiled affectionately and curled a hand around her waist, the other slipping to her left hand as he gave her a kiss.

"Just for tonight." He whispered, sliding the wedding band from her middle finger to her ring finger. Ginny smiled tenderly and returned the kiss.

"For tonight." She agreed.

"Ready?" Draco asked. Without waiting for an answer, he focused and with a pop, they apparated to a narrow alley.

"Where are we?"

"A very secluded part of Knockturn Alley that only the six pureblooded families have access to. Malfoy manor is to the right." He pointed as they emerged from the alleyway. A splendid stone walk presented itself to their feet as if by magic.

"We're in Morsela Alley?" Ginny gasped. Of course her family had access, but she had never been _allowed._ Her parents would flip out if they knew their daughter was there. "Weasleys aren't allowed, Draco. We weren't loyal to Voldemort." She whispered urgently.

"Ah, but you're not a Weasley anymore. You are a Malfoy." He whispered slyly back. "We have reservations at The Morsela Ave. Grill."

"How? The wait for that place is about four years! It's the only part of the alley open to the public!"

"Draconis Lucifer Malfoy at your service." He bowed with a smirk. A sharp smack made him stand up. People in the alley turned to stare at them.

"Draco Malfoy! Don't bow to me you little twit! People are staring!"

"Let them stare." He pulled her into a kiss in the middle of the road. She smacked him again with her handbag.

"Draco."

"At your service, Ginevra Malfoy."

"Let's eat, Mr. Malfoy." She joked and pulled him toward the grill. Draco immediately straightened up. He exuded sophistication as they entered the Grill. Ginny slipped her arm through his gently.

"Reservation, sir?" The clerk looked up, revealing a hooked nose and sharp eye."We don't have one." Guests around them turned to stare. Draco smirked. He thrived under the attention.

"I'm sorry, sir, but…" A younger clerk began; the man with a hooked nose had turned away momentarily.

"Draconis and Ginevra Malfoy request a table." Gasps echoed. It wasn't often the six Great Families used their influence in the restaurant. Ginny looked around, but Draco ignored the fuss.

"Right away, Mr. Malfoy." The man with the hooked nose cut in front of the younger clerk with a glare. He led them to a small table for two in the back of the restaurant.

Menus came and went from the table as they ordered, and as they finished the main course, dessert menus were brought. Ginny ordered a small piece of lemon cheesecake and Draco a piece of chocolate. The waiters removed the plates swiftly and left Ginny and Draco in the candlelight.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"What about the bill?"

"Ginny. I'm Draco Malfoy, I can pull some strings here and there. There is no bill."

"Ginny, I'm Draco Malfoy, a pompous bastard." Ginny mocked him with a smile as she stood up. Draco led her out through the front doors and through a crowd of people who parted as they left. They had heard rumors that a Malfoy was in town. The couple walked to a set of huge metal gates that rose imperiously above the town. The Malfoy's influence and splendor was displayed blatantly.

"Hold on a sec." Draco stepped forward and laid his palm against the gates of the manor. Light shimmered and they glowed a brilliant silver, lighting the entire roadway and causing even more stares. They walked up the long driveway together, chatting and talking of nothing in particular.

"Do you have servants that keep everything in order?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Four. The rooms are enchanted to stay clean and orderly. Parts of the house are closed off. The darker rooms and the drawing room."

"Drawing room?"

"Father's favourite room. I personally am terrified to go in there. No one has attempted since he died, and I don't want to be the test subject. He was sick and demented." He grimaced at the thought. Conversation was cut short when at last they reached the huge oak doors. Draco walked straight in, holding Ginny's hand.

"Stay close until the house knows you're welcome. It's enchanted to kill intruders."

"Master Malfoy." The soft voice came from a side door. Ginny shrieked and jumped away, behind Draco. "You hadn't alerted us to your visit. Would you like any rooms freshened for your stay?"

"Just the master bedroom and bathroom. We'll take breakfast in the Sunwing Breakfast Suite."

"As you wish." The servant hurried away to do his master's bidding. The dark hall suddenly lit sharply, and waves of color swung away from Ginny and Draco's feet.

"Ah, the house has 'met' you, Gin."

"It's so much prettier!" She ran to the nearest column and ran her fingers along it. Arms encircled her waist. She pulled in a large breath as Draco kissed small patterns along the back of her neck.

"The bedroom is gorgeous."

"Really?" She gasped with difficulty. "Maybe we should…check…it out."

"Good idea." Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her up the huge staircase. Running along the maze of halls, Draco stopped at a door. He kissed her suddenly and Ginny couldn't hold on any longer. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he fumbled with the doorknob. They fell into the bedroom, surprising two maids, who shrieked and scurried out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Draco practically threw Ginny onto the bed.

"Owww!" She shrieked.

"What?"

"Hair…"

"Oh!" He reached behind her head and pulled the black picks from her bun, causing her hair to fall past her shoulders. He threw the sticks to the side and they hit the wall with an echo. Draco leaned in for a kiss with a smile.

a/n: YAY! I have been in a writing mood lately, so expect the rest soon! Almost finished! YAY! Yeah, so...review!


	19. Meeting the Weasleys

Ginny walked back through the huge oak doors of Hogwarts alone. Draco had walked back ten minutes earlier to avoid suspicion. She nervously packed her bags up in the Gryffindor Dorms. She was getting ready to 'meet the parents' and they were her parents! She was nervous as to how they would react to Draco. With a final throw, all her clothes were jumbled in her suitcase. She was only staying for a night, but wanted to be prepared.

Meanwhile, in the Dungeons, Draco paced back and forth with a fervor.

_What if they didn't like him? Well, shit; of course they wouldn't like him, he was Draco Malfoy, le bastard extraordinaire. They had practically disowned Ginny for accepting his marriage proposal. _He straightened his gold ring on his ring finger with a sigh, pulling of what seemed like the thousandth shirt off his shoulders and staring at his drawers menacingly. _Red? No, too predatory. Orange? Merlin, no. Do I even own an orange shirt? That is definitely against the Malfoy code. _Draco shifted his attention back to the problem at hand._ Black is too somber, grey is too dull, green is too Slytherin! What the hell am I going to wear?_

The pants had been easy, black; conservative yet commanding and natural. The hair; lightly gelled as to look presentable. Black shoes. All he needed was a damn shirt! _Whoa! Didn't even know I had that one! _His eyes fell on a light blue shirt with miniscule dark blue pinstripes. Slipping it on past his shoulders, he turned his head sharply to hear a knocking at the door. Buttoning the front of his shirt grumpily, he opened it with a creak.

"My, my, Draco. I must comment on the shirt, looks wonderful on you."

"That's because it took me a whole damn hour to pick it out, Gin!"

"Here." Ginny reached over his shoulder to a shelf on his dresser and grabbed his favorite cologne. (And hers too, actually.) She spritzed a light mist on his neck and upper chest. "Just enough. You look perfect." Draco shifted lightly on his feet, nervous.

"This has really got you rattled, hasn't it?" She asked adoringly.

"Hell yes it has!"

"Don't worry. Just keep the swear words to a minimum, or don't say them at all, and be polite, don't talk about money and _smile_. Don't smirk."

"Okay…"

"Okay, are we ready?"

"As ready as Voldemort would be to get a cute pink fro." (couldn't resist, sorry!) Ginny had to laugh at that one. She grabbed his hand and apparated, pulling their luggage with them, hers scattered and cluttered while Draco's was clean, neat, and meticulous. Being a Potions professor does things to you.

"The world spun hideously and Ginny fought to suppress a gag. She hated apparition with a passion. They arrived at the burrow and Ginny blushed. Next to his manor, this must be nothing to Draco.

"It's lovely." He smiled and gripped her hand.

"Thanks." Ginny sighed nervously and lead him up the steps. She knocked hesitantly and the door swung open almost immediately. The clock on the wall quickly shifted Ginny's hand to the Burrow and chimed. Ginny's mother swooped into the kitchen with a baking apron and flour spattered everywhere.

"Oh, Ginny dear! I was trying to make biscuits the muggle way for you and…" She choked a little. "Draco, but the flour wouldn't bake right and the oveyfen keeps beeping, and…" Molly Weasley sighed. "I guess I'll just clean up and cook them the way I normally do." With a wave of her wand, the kitchen was spotless, the rolls were in the oven and cooking smoothly. She turned to Draco with a somewhat forced smile.

"Mum, this is Draco Malfoy, as I'm sure you already know." She stepped aside and Draco bowed, following the old custom. Mrs. Weasley nodded in return and hugged him warmly.

"If Ginny says you've changed, who am I to argue? I must warn you though that Arthur might not be as welcoming. And none of that Old Custom stuff. We hug, not bow!" Her face cracked into a warm smile and Draco relaxed visibly. Ginny grabbed his hand with a smile.

"Where's dad?" She asked.

"Still at work, honey. He should be back soon. How about a cup of tea while we wait, and we can discuss the ball."

"How did you know about the ball?" Draco cut in curiously.

"Draco, dear. I am a mother, I know these things." She bustled them into the living room, crowded with books and papers flying all over.

"I'm sorry about the mess, Draco. It just seems we never have enough space in this little house."

"I think your house is splendid! It's so warm and welcoming. Gin and I have made plans to board of many of the rooms at my house because we just don't need them."

"How many rooms do you have?"

"Well…" He hesitated, not wanting to seem pompous.

"Oh go on, Draco, tell her." Ginny's voice cut in. Draco glared at her but obeyed.

"About 235, but I am sure we aren't going to need them all. There is a huge hall that you enter through that has stairs to each wing. I figured we would keep the Great hall and the dining hall and cut off about ¾ of each wing. That way we'll have enough space if we want to start a family and it won't be so huge that we have to use owls to wake one another up in the morning." Mrs. Weasley's shocked face turned to one of approval and she nodded.

"Very nice plans, you two. Oh, look, here's Arthur now." Arthur walked through the door as his hand on the clock shifted from work to home. He swooped Ginny up in a big hug and turned to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy." He said evenly as he shook his hand. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" Draco nervously looked from Mrs. Weasley to Ginny, who nodded enthusiastically. The two men left the house together and strolled through the front yard and out onto a dirt road passing the house. The two girls could hear Mr. Weasley's voice echo back to them.

"Draco, I am perfectly willing to accept you as my son-in-law on one condition." Draco was silent. "If you ever, ever hurt my daughter, I am coming after you with all pistons firing and the whole Auror squad. Got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Arthur Weasley clapped Draco on the back and they strolled around the block, talking until Molly rang the bell on Arthur's watch for dinner. Ginny and Molly had planned the ball and arranged invitations all in a very short time. They finished cooking and rang the bell for the two men to come in, not telling them that they had been chosen to clean the kitchen. Ginny smiled evilly at Draco as he walked in the door.

a/n: review please! Only a few more chapters to go! I also posted the first chapter to a new story called Fury and Grace, which I won't be working on until this one is done, but check it out! I love the plotline and will finish it! Thanks guys!


	20. Congratulations

Graduation crept up on Ginny with a sharp finality. She wouldn't get her grades back until later in the summer, but she thought she had done well. Her last day at Hogwarts saw her waking up in her dorm, the drapes softly blowing in the breezes wafting through her window. A sudden urge to cry overtook her, but she fought back the tears with a sigh and looked to her packed bags. Stepping into the shower, she wiped her eyes. _The last time I'll…_ the sentence was left hanging in her mind as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Tears fell with the water from the shower, and as she shut the flow of water off from the shower head and looked around at the stones of the floor, she stopped crying as well. Ginny moved to the mirror that held her bathroom things and opened the door above her sink. The cabinet looked strangely empty. Brushing her teeth with a sigh, she watched Kate, another girl in her year come out of the showers with a towel wrapped around her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy. Ginny smiled sadly and gathered her things into a bag, nodding to Kate as she left.

Her appearance much improved, Ginny walked down the steps into the common room, playing with the ring on her middle finger. With a smile, she moved her wedding ring onto the correct finger. An odd gathering of students in the common room sparked her interest.

"What's going on?" She asked a girl standing at the back.

"Professor Malfoy needs to speak with you."

"What?" Ginny asked. She moved through the crowd of students toward the Fat Lady. Draco stood, elegant and composed as ever, right inside the portrait's frame. With a stony face and bright eyes only Ginny could decipher, he smirked and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I talked to Dumbledore."

"What?" She asked questioningly.

"I got permission."

"For what?"

"This." Reaching forward, he grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, twisting their hands together. It felt so natural, but wondering whispers fled through the crowd that had gathered. They walked out of the common room together, followed by whispers that had changed from wondering to accusing, and some to angry.

Ginny felt as if she was the center of attention. Draco didn't seem to be bothered, and it did feel nice to walk around together and not hide. When they walked into the Great Hall, the first thing she noticed was small invitations tied with bows at select places around the hall.

"Surprised?"

"Don't you know it!" Ginny smiled very widely.

"The sixth years and under eat in a different room because of graduation. The seats are assigned this morning, so I took our guest list and put invitations on the seats assigned to your friends. I figured I would check with you before we sent the rest." He smiled at her.

"Sounds good! I'm so excited, and nervous, and I can't believe that a year ago I hated you!" Ginny gave him a quick kiss and then sat down. They ate breakfast in almost complete silence besides the whispers. Ginny was seated next to Savanna, most likely because of Draco or Dumbledore's insight. Ginny's parents arrived at noon, along with everyone else, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley welcomed her and Draco with smiles and hugs. It had been a day full of questions and people yelling at her, but by the time the graduation began, everyone invited had excepted. The students were all seated and quiet as Dumbledore took the podium.

"I am pleased to welcome you all to the graduation of some of Hogwart's brightest students! This year has been full of new ideas and learning, surprises." he looked pointedly at Draco and Ginny. "Our new teachers and the loss of some old. I would like to congratulate our new teachers on a great new year, and of course the wonderful job of our old professors."

"Finally, to our students I offer the greatest praise. You have grown so much since your arrival here at this wonderful school. I hope you enjoy your final hours here as much as you have the rest of your education!" Applause echoed with the completion of his speech. Students stood and filed to the podium to receive their individual certificates and then back to their seats.

The procession took a good four hours with all the eating, drinking and congratulations. Ginny stuck close to Draco the entire time. When the ceremony ended, Ginny and Draco bid each other goodbye and Draco left for his home while Ginny went home with her parents to say their final 'moving-out' goodbyes.

a/n: Hey guys! (the one or two that reviewed the last chapter) Thanks for your reviews! They were fun to read. Please don't leave me hanging! Review! I do appreciate it TONS! Next chappy should be up sooner if I get reviews! They _inspire _me!

Love you's guys!

Kirra


	21. The Dinner

a/n: Here it is, guys! Next chapter. The italics behind the title are kind of "previews" of what is to come. Three chapters left after this one, and my, is it a long installment compared to my others! Hope everyone likes it!

**The Dinner. **_The Ball. The End. The Epilogue._

The packing at Ginny's house went slowly, her mother and father helping all they could and the twins pretty much undoing all their work with last minute jokes. Arthur Weasley's tongue was first expanded to twice its size, and the twins found it funnier than when Dudley had had the same candy… Arthur's tongue became polka dotted. On top of that, Molly's kitchen was in disarray because of a Weasley firecracker, Ginny's four packed suitcases were blown out the window and her clothes scattered all over the front lawn.

When Harry and Ron arrived, the house looked like it had been torn apart by wolves. The front door hung off of its hinges and Ginny's clothing was still scattered on the lawn.

"I guess they're tearing the house down, eh Ron?" Harry chuckled. Ron grunted in reply. He was still a bit miffed about Ginny and Malfoy. "Lighten up, mate! Nothing you say is going to change what happened." Harry decided to be blunt. "Ron, they're in love, they're married…they've shagged. Get over it." Ron pulled a disgusted face.

"Bad BAD mental images! Harry!" Ron looked over at him and Harry grinned.

"You okay then, Ron?"

"Yes, yes, I suppose…as long as she doesn't make me be nice to him." Ron muttered under his breath, "Sodding little ferrety git." They entered the house together and Ginny came running down the stairs with purple hair.

"FRED! GEORGE! I am so going to murder you! Oh, hi Ron, Harry." She waved helplessly. "The twins are wreaking havoc."

"We can see that!" The two friends chorused before bursting into laughter. Ginny muttered something before changing her hair back to its original red color. When they finally stopped laughing, she gave them both hugs.

"Whose here?" Ron asked.

"Mum and Dad, you of course, bloody Fred and George, and Bill, who is hiding **like a sissy in his room!**" She screamed the last part to make sure Bill heard her over the racket of pots and pans and other mayhem. "Mum's got the kitchen clean, dad has the twins tied up in the living room, Charlie is about an hour late, and we have to get the entire place clean and I need to be packed!"

"What?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning and Hermione, Luna, and Draco are going to be here in about two hours for dinner. As soon as we've cleaned up we have to set up some extra beds for everyone."

"Who is staying over?" Ron asked with a growl.

"Oh Ron, don't be a niffler." Ginny sighed. "Luna and Harry get the fold out couch, you and Hermione get your room, and Draco will stay with me."

"He better be sleeping on the floor!"

"Ron! If you're sleeping with Hermione and you guys aren't married, then I should be allowed to sleep in the same bed as my husband!"

"That's different!"

"No it's not and you bloody well know it!" Ginny screamed. Harry left to go rustle Bill out of his room and help with the cleaning, leaving the two red headed siblings to shout it out in the entry hall.

About two hours later, the house was spotless, or as spotless as the Weasley's house could ever get. Hermione and Luna had arrived, Luna with a bundle in her arms. Harry rushed over to his wife and gave her a soft kiss before saying hello to his baby girl.

"There's a crib upstairs that Mrs. Weasley enchanted to help her sleep." Harry whispered. Luna smiled happily and followed Harry, stopping by Ginny to let her meet her goddaughter. ; ) The clock struck five as they disappeared up the stairs and the doorbell rang immediately. Ginny knew it was Draco. She rolled her eyes, stupid ferret was always on time. She opened the door with a smile, seeing her husband waiting on the doorstep with flowers and a legendary smirk.

Ginny held out her hand and he took it, letting her pull him into the house. "I've missed you." He said with a grin when he noticed the empty room.

"It's been two days, Draco." She looked at him oddly and gave in immediately when he pulled her into a deep kiss. They stood in the hall for a moment, enjoying each other's company before Ginny pulled away. "I don't even remember even showing you the whole house last time we were here." She said softly.

"Well, you better give me the grand tour, but first I have to give these to your mother."

"The flowers aren't for me?" She asked with a smile.

"I thought they'd make a nice table decoration." He smirked and Ginny kissed him again. They stood there, unmoving for a moment. "So what's your favorite room in the house, Gin?"

"Probably the kitchen, it always smells so good. What about you?"

"Of the rooms I have seen, it's the living room, so warm and inviting. Of the rooms I haven't seen, it's your bedroom of course…"

"You are so sex driven you scare me sometimes. Come on." She finally turned away from their spot at the door where they had been talking, looping her arm through his and pulling him toward the kitchen. A cough sounded through the room. Ginny looked up, immediately flushing a deep red.

"How long have you been standing there?" She addressed all of her brothers, Hermione, Luna, and Harry. They were all standing in a group in the hall under a great arch that led into the living room.

"Long enough, Ginevra Weasley!" Ron almost shrieked. Fred and George were looking at Draco murderously, Hermione, Luna, and Harry looked as if they were about to die laughing, and Charlie and Bill seemed to be trying not to laugh and look stern, but it wasn't working. Ginny blushed. Draco smirked. Ron screamed.

"Oh stop that racket and come get dinner, everyone!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen. None of the teens/young adults (a/n: whatever!) wanted to miss out on a Molly Weasley cooked dinner, and there was a great scramble to get to the table. Everyone seemed to forget the incident except Ron, who glared evilly at Draco all through dinner, and Draco, who ate his dinner, conversing amicably with the rest of the Weasleys and resting his free hand on Ginny's thigh every chance he got… under the table, of course.

After dinner, coffee was served in the living room. The entire family gathered, talking and drinking until about eleven, when Luna announced she had to go check on her baby. Harry accompanied her, letting everyone know that they were going to bed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley soon followed, yawning. Ron and Hermione left soon after them, begging forgiveness for being the party crashers. Hermione almost had to drag Ron upstairs because he didn't want to leave Draco and Ginny alone. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George had all left for town earlier.

"Finally." Draco muttered as soon as they disappeared. He leaned into Ginny, pushing her frame up against the arm of the couch as he kissed her, running his hands all over the places that felt oh-so-good. Ginny left herself be swept away for awhile, pausing only to quench the fire in the fireplace and leave the room lighted by only moonlight.

Draco slid lower, sliding his tongue over her stomach and around her belly button with light touches, evoking moans and pleasant squeaks from Ginny. Running her hands through his hair she pulled him closer as he slid his hands up her shirt to reach her chest, his tongue following his hands.

Ginny disentangled her hands from his hair to allow her shirt to come off, but it wasn't till his hand found its target that she remembered where they were.

"Draco. Draco!" She breathed. "Parents…family…stop…" Draco looked up at her reluctantly and kissed her chastely on the mouth before pulling her to her feet. They both ascended the staircase, forgetting about Ginny's shirt.

The sun woke them both up and with a shriek, Ginny snatched her shirt up off the dresser. Someone had folded it and put it there in the middle of the night. Ginny shook nervously. "You are such a troublemaker sometimes, Draco Malfoy!" He raised his arms above his head in surrender.

"Punish me."

"Not here. Get dressed." She threw a shirt across the room at him. Catching it with ease, he laughed.

"Shower first." Grabbing around Ginny's waist, he pulled her into the tiny bathroom. Five minutes later, after a mental struggle that lasted a very short amount of time, Draco was washing Ginny's hair. A knock sounded at the door.

"Ginny? Where are you?" Hermione's voice was muffled through the door.

"In the shower!" She yelled back. There was a silence.

"…Where's Draco?"

Ginny sighed and reluctantly answered, "In the shower!" Another silence.

"Hurry up! Breakfast in ten minutes and then you guys have to leave to plan for your big party…thing. I'll see you in a minute!"

"Okay Hermione!"

"And thank you for the interruption." Draco smirked and shot back sarcastically.

"Sod off, ferret boy!"

"You're the one who is outside, Granger!" Ginny slapped him hard in the shoulder. "Oww!"

"You deserved it. Wash!" She ordered him. Hermione left with a groan, throwing her hands up in frustration. They stepped out of the shower together minutes later and got dressed, making their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Two plates of bacon and eggs later, they were appparating boxes of Ginny's stuff to Malfoy Manor, slowly but surely. Goodbyes were exchanged hastily. _("Merlin, mum! You can apparate to see me anytime…within reason!") _When two pops finally announced their departure along with Molly's tears, it was late afternoon. Molly stifled a sob and announced sadly… "I suppose I'll have to add Draco to the clock then, eh, Arthur?"

a/n: thanks for reading! And reviewing! I've gotten 200 reviews! EEEEK! I feel so special. Thanks a lot! Look for the next chapter within a few days! NO MORE SCHOOL!


	22. The Ball and The End

a/n: this is it, everyone, the Ball and the End. I am so glad to have had your support throughout this story, I am grateful to you all! There will be an epilogue, so stick around!

_The Dinner. _**The Ball. The End.**_ The Epilogue._

Molly had just finished adding a hand with Draco's name on it to the clock when it shifted to "traveling" and then almost immediately to "Malfoy Manor" which she had added earlier. Ginny's hand soon followed and Molly sighed.

At the Manor, Ginny and Draco had just walked through the great double doors into the main hall. The rectangular shape of the entryway never ceased to amaze Ginny with its size.

"Do I get to see your bedroom now?" Ginny asked mischievously.

"As soon as the party is over, my love." Seconds later, Narcissa Malfoy entered the hall in a magnificent dress fit for a queen. The color of course was green, contrasting nicely with a pitch black. Her long blonde hair fell in wavy curls around her face, and her slender face and sharp cheekbones added to her formidable but beautiful appearance. Draco gawked in an extremely un-Malfoy like way.

"Well, don't stand there staring! I've been informed that there is to be a party announcing your…marriage, is it? Congratulations, darling." She smiled warmly. "I've already gotten the house elves working, I brought back many of the old ones to help! We only have two hours to get this whole fiasco replanned! I can't believe you two wanted to keep it small, it shall be a Malfoy party to remember, as all the old ones once were."

"Mother? But, St. Mungo's, and your illness…" Draco stuttered.

"Snap that jaw shut, Draco! A Malfoy does _not _stutter, or gawk as you were earlier. I see your manners have fallen lax in my absence. Stand up straight! St. Mungo's cannot explain my recovery, and they say I may take ill again anytime, so I intend to enjoy my freedom while I have it. Now, your tuxedo is in your room on your bed. Go, put it on and then come back down and continue with the preparations." She looked at Ginny. "Ginevra and I have a dress to find and only an hour to find it in. I believe I have some of my old dresses in my powder room on the third floor, if you wouldn't disagree to wearing one of those?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny replied politely.

"Narcissa, dear. After all, you're a Mrs. Malfoy too." She grabbed Ginny by the arm and gently pulled her toward the staircase. Draco grinned as he saw her going up the left staircase, her wing of the house. It hadn't been used in awhile, and Draco was glad to see it inhabited again.

Traditionally, in pureblood families, the married couple in the house stayed in the right wing, where Lucius had stayed, and the guests stayed in the left. Narcissa had taken the left wing when their marriage fell apart and Draco took the right when Lucius died. The main family rooms were located in a stretch of rooms in the center of the house, and the children's rooms were directly above that.

Three hours later, Narcissa and Draco stood in the hall greeting the flood of guests that were arriving in groups of twenty or more.

"Mother! Who did you invite?" Draco muttered with an annoyed air.

"Oh, the family, your guests and Ginevra's. A few of my friends and some employees of the Ministry." She finished her sentence very fast and moved away from her disgruntled son. When the flow of people finally stopped, except for the last stragglers, music started, and the huge buffet was opened.

Five minutes later, Draco spotted her. She was wearing a beautiful dress he had never seen before. Her eyes seemed to glow, set off by the beautiful emeralds set into the neckline and train of the dress, which dragged slightly on the black and green tiles. Where Narcissa's dress was dark, Ginny's was a light, spring green. Her red hair fell down her back in a straight cascade. The candle lit ceiling set of the fiery highlights in her hair.

Silence fell over the crowd and all that was left was the sound of the music playing a waltz. Draco rushed to the end of the staircase as she began to descend and took her hand in his. She gracefully stepped off the last marble step and they made their way to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, milady?"

"Anything for you, Draco." Ginny smiled and they swept away through crowds of people dancing as if they were floating on air. When the last chords fell from the band's instruments, they parted and Draco sent Ginny to find her family and friends.

"Ginny! Oh, Merlin you look incredible!" Hermione and Luna rushed forward followed closely by Ron and Harry.

"Thanks!" Ginny's face was flushed with excitement. She quickly received hugs from her mother and father and almost everyone in sight. Amicable chatting surrounded her and Ginny was struck by how much she was loved. She ate a few grapes and a delicious piece of pie, careful not to spill any on her dress.

At the end of the current song, the lead singer of the band stepped to the microphone. "At this time, we would like to announce the conclusion of this wonderful party!" Cheers sounded from every corner of the hall. "And also dedicate this last song to our bride and groom, Draco and Ginevra Malfoy." The floor cleared except for the couple, who radiated love. Notes filled the air as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, my darling Ginny." Draco smiled contentedly as they danced, and vaguely noted that they were being joined by other couples who wanted to join in the last dance. The floor was soon swirling with colorful dresses and black tuxedos and suits. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and every candle in the hall was extinguished. Screams from frightened children and frantic adults soon died down into a murmur.

Ginny grabbed Draco tightly for support. The two were strangely detached from the rest of the mob.

"Draco? I'm afraid of the dark."

"Everything will be fine, Gin." Draco locked his fingers into her hair comfortingly.

"How can you be without a light, Draco?" She whispered.

"You are my light, Ginevra." He pulled away from her and grabbed both of her hands. "Whatever happens."

**  
VERY IMPORTANT A/N:**

**semi-final a/n:** There it is! I hope you like the ending, but it really isn't quite the end yet. I have two ideas for the epilogue, let me know which one you would like to see...  
The first idea is the cliche ending where the author reviews what happens to the characters about ten years later, with kids and everything of the sort,It'll be interesting too, but...  
The second idea I had is a little different...it would pick up right where the this chapter left off and it's VERY original. (Draco and Ginny are still together! I promise!) No character death or anything, it's happy in it's own way, kind of like the Phantom of the Opera's ending if you've seen the movie. With the Phantom and the rose on her grave. I like it. Let me know what you think!


	23. The Epilogue

Okay…here it is…the real ending. B/c of this: I read the epilogue I put up and thought…wow, this is shit. But I decided to leave it up to see your opinions…you were all thinking; wow, this is shit. So…I am putting up the real ending and taking the other one down! Yessss! Here it is… don't shoot me. This is the real epilogue, the rough draft I had written in my school planner.

_The Dinner. The Ball. The End. _**The Epilogue.**

"Daddy! KC won't give me my toothpaste!" A small voice yelled from the top of the grand staircase. Draco sighed from the entry hall, grabbing his coat with the daily groan.

"Kelley Liam Malfoy! Give your sister back her toothpaste!"

"Sorry dad!" Kelley yelled back. Draco pulled his long coat on.

"I'm sure you are." He grumbled. Sweeping into the kitchen, he pulled three lunches out of the refrigerator, a muggle device Ginny had insisted on buying. Draco had to admit it was quite useful sometimes.

It was September first, and all three of Draco and Ginny's children were going to Hogwarts. Kelley, the oldest, was fifteen and in his fifth year. Adele Morgan Malfoy was thirteen and in her third year, and the youngest, Ambre Anne Malfoy was only six. Draco was going through what he had with his other two children with her now. Ginny worked at the ministry and couldn't take care of the kids and they were both greatly opposed to hiring a nanny. Draco took Ambre to school with him when she turned five, and she flooed home everyday at five o' clock to meet Ginny as she came home from work. Ginny also took her when she was on her lunch break.

The arrangement was a difficult one, but necessary. It worked quite well and allowed for changes if they were needed. Draco

Draco could hear the kids scrambling about upstairs getting ready. Suddenly, all his thoughts stopped as he saw Ginny at the top of the stairs. She opened her arms wide and dropped them to her sides helplessly. Ambre walked behind her and tugged on her sleeve.

"Mommy?" She asked softly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ginny asked as she picked her up with some difficulty.

"KC told me to tell you that Adele is being…a…a…beach!" She finally sputtered out. "But as soon as she gives him his boxer short-pants (a/n: lol) they will be ready."

"Thank you, honey. Now, go see daddy and he'll give you your coat, okay?"

"Sure mommy." She hopped down the stairs in her little pink dress and skipped to Draco, who gave her a hug and a kiss and helped her put her coat on. Upstairs, Ginny was furious.

"Kelley Liam!" She raved. "You called Adele a _bitch _in front of Ambre!"

"Sorry mom."

"No, you're not. Get in the car."

"Fine." KC grabbed his trunk and went downstairs as Adele smirked. Ginny noticed and frowned.

"Both of you!" She growled. Adele wiped the smirk off her face and stormed downstairs in a huff. When Ginny came down, the three kids were sitting in the back of their very expensive black Lexus, another muggle thing Ginny had talked Draco into. Ginny swept into the passenger seat and Draco pealed out of the driveway to King's Cross. (_Draco! Going 85 down our driveway is NOT setting a good example!)_

The ride only took about five minutes, and as they approached the barrier, Ginny began to tear up.

"Mom! You do this every year, and we're always okay in the end." KC groaned. Sniffing slightly, Ginny dried her eyes and gave each of her children a hug and a kiss before watching them fall through the barrier. Draco sent Ambre with them to floo to Hogwarts from the platform, leaving him and Ginny alone.

Ginny sighed, like she did every year, and kissed him goodbye. Although the kiss may have turned into a passionate snog, and Draco may have shoved Ginny against the wall to the platform, and they _may _have fallen through to the other side, Ginny sprawled on top of the Potion's teacher, blushing madly.

They picked themselves up off the stone and Ginny gave Draco another quick kiss before he left for the year. The platform began to clear. Ginny sighed, winked and headed back for the station. Draco sighed and turned toward the train. Time until the weekend when he saw Ginny again would seem like eternity.


End file.
